Hijos de la tierra
by nahak
Summary: A veces, el pasado no está tan lejos como creías
1. El final de una vida

**Disclaimer: Nada de Glee me pertenece. **

Espero que disfrutéis tanto, como yo he disfrutado de tantas y tantas historias de las que he encontrado por aquí. Así que, dedicado a todos vosotros, escritores.

**Capítulo 1: El final de una vida.**

Una mano meciendo su hombro la estaba sacando de la bendita inconsciencia y dejándola envuelta en una extraña bruma. Su cerebro registró un sonido amortiguado; intentó ignorarlo pero volvió. Más sonidos. Sintió la pesadez de su cuerpo, a medio camino de despertar, pero sabiendo que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Gruñó sin moverse lo más mínimo pero la sacudida en su hombro se repitió. Esta vez acompañada de una voz.

-Cariño, despierta –sonaba cariñosa, suave, pero con un punto de urgencia. La reconocía, era su padre, Hiram, pero su mente aún no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar el sueño. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y trató de ignorar los movimientos de su padre por la habitación.

El calor bajo las mantas la tentaba a relajarse de nuevo. Una puerta del armario se cerró con fuerza. Su padre arrastrando algo. Se giró para dar la espalda a la puerta de la habitación. La leve claridad de las farolas atravesaba la ventana y se fundía con la luz que entraba desde el pasillo. Apretó los párpados con fuerza. El timbre del teléfono en el salón. Volvió a gruñir. Se notaba más lúcida, estaba cerca de despertar. Pasos que bajaban la escalera. Se tapó la cabeza con las mantas. Ruidos que llegaban del baño contiguo a su habitación. Pasos que subían la escalera. Y de nuevo la voz de Hiram.

-¡Rachel, arriba! No hay mucho tiempo –la voz sonaba con más prisa que antes.

Otra vez el sonido del teléfono. El motor de un coche grande, quizá una furgoneta, que bajaba la calle. Un frenazo. Puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. El timbre de la puerta. ¿El timbre?, pensó Rachel, abriendo los ojos por fin, sacando a duras penas la cabeza de debajo del edredón e incorporándose para mirar el radio-despertador que tenía sobre la mesita de noche. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta tres y los volvió a abrir. Había visto bien. Bufó algo a medio camino entre un gruñido y un gemido y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, tapándose la cara con las manos. ¡Las cinco de la mañana! ¡Eran las cinco de la mañana! Vale, en realidad eran las cinco y veinte, pero para el caso era lo mismo. Vale que a ella le gustaba madrugar para completar sus rutinas diarias, pero las cinco de la mañana era mucho; hasta para ella. Y vale, adoraba a sus padres y haría cualquier cosa por ellos, pero levantarse a las cinco de la mañana el primer sábado de las vacaciones de verano no era algo que entrara en sus planes más inmediatos. Y en ese preciso instante, mientras Rachel se debatía entre levantarse y armar un escándalo de proporciones bíblicas por la hora inhumana a la que sus padres la habían despertado, tal como le pedía la vena dramática de su cerebro, o ignorar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y volver a dormirse, como reclamaba su instinto de adolescente, escuchó una voz que no esperaba volver a oír en mucho tiempo. Y mucho menos imaginó que la oiría en casa de sus padres.

Saltó de la cama y, aún en pijama, se lanzó escaleras abajo para llegar al salón en una decena de zancadas. En esos pocos segundos, por su mente pasaron cientos de opciones diferentes sobre qué razón podía llevar a Shelby Corcoran a presentarse en su casa, a esas horas de la madrugada, un día cualquiera, y tras más de un año sin saber nada de ella. Muy pocas de las razones que se le ocurrieron eran agradables, y sus escasas esperanzas desaparecieron en cuanto la vio. De pie en medio de su recibidor, ojerosa y vestida de negro, con el pelo recogido en una cola que tenía toda la pinta de haber sido hecha con prisas y con las manos, y meciendo contra su pecho un pequeño bulto, envuelto en una mantita y coronado por una espesa cascada de bucles castaños, y que sólo podía ser Beth. Una Beth que ya debía haber cumplido su primer año, y a la que su madre sostenía con fuerza mientras lloriqueaba y se frotaba los ojos. Una Beth que se quedó en silencio y enterró la cara en el cuello de su madre en cuanto notó que alguien se acercaba. Una reacción instintiva en situaciones de amenaza. El cuerpo de Rachel se tensó.

Shelby levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la muda pregunta de su hija biológica, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó allí, mirándola con la tristeza grabada en el fondo de sus ojos. Y en medio de su silencioso intercambio el oído de Rachel registró el resto de sonidos que las rodeaban. Hiram seguía corriendo de un lado a otro en el piso de arriba, murmurando cosas sin sentido. LeRoy estaba otra vez al teléfono; Rachel pudo escuchar una enorme serie de monosílabos que no daban pistas sobre el interlocutor de su padre. Y pasos. En la calle se escuchaban los pasos de varias personas. Parecían tres, y tenían prisa.

-Rachel, ven aquí –Hiram llamó desde lo alto de la escalera.

Sin despegar sus ojos de su madre, y sin haber pronunciado una sola palabra, Rachel corrió de vuelta al primer piso. Su padre había vuelto a entrar en su habitación y estaba sacando su ropa del armario. Los nervios se le dispararon.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, papá?-la voz le salió partida.

-Vístete y prepara la bolsa con lo que consideres imprescindible –la voz de Hiram sonaba hueca y no la miraba; eso la asustó aún más.

-¿Pero qué está pasando? –su cerebro registró unos golpes en la puerta principal.

-Te he sacado mi vieja bolsa de loneta. Es la más grande –su padre seguía sacando cosas del armario. La ropa la tiraba sobre la cama y todo lo demás, al suelo.

-¡Papá! ¡Dime qué pasa! –Rachel parecía incapaz de moverse para hacer lo que le habían pedido.

-Ha llegado el momento de irse –le dijo. Seguía sin mirarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Es por lo de…?

-No hay tiempo, cariño, no tenemos tiempo –su padre esta vez sí la miró. Y entonces fue el miedo lo que arrasó cada célula de su cuerpo, lo que le secó la boca y le robó el aliento. Hiram estaba llorando.

Rachel se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y sintió cómo su padre la envolvía con su cuerpo, cómo acarició su pelo, cómo dejó un beso en su cabeza. Era incapaz de hablar, y lo único que pudo hacer fue apretarse más contra él y hundir la cara en pecho.

-Vamos, cariño –le dijo su padre en un susurro, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano-. Hay que darse prisa. Yo te ayudo. –le dijo al ver que ella no hacía ademán de moverse.

Más tarde, Rachel recordaría los siguientes minutos como un borrón confuso de ropa que era lanzada al interior de la bolsa de lona sin ningún orden y sin prestarle ninguna atención, la misma que le dedicó al pequeño montón de cosas que Hiram añadió a la maleta sin ni siquiera preguntarle mientras ella se cambiaba el pijama por unos vaqueros, sudadera y zapatillas. Fue de nuevo el timbre de la puerta y las voces que lo siguieron lo que desencadenó una nueva oleada de miedo. La descarga de pura adrenalina que corrió por sus venas la despejó, activando todos sus instintos. Se mantuvo quieta, mirando a su padre y tratando de imaginar lo que pasaba abajo. Pudo escuchar los pasos de los recién llegados atravesando el salón y Hiram dio por terminado el equipaje, cerrando la bolsa.

-Vámonos –su padre rodeó sus hombros con el brazo y cogió la bolsa con la otra mano.

-Te quiero, papá –Rachel no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a pasar, pero sí estaba convencida de que ciertas cosas es mejor decirlas cuanto antes, porque podrías perder la oportunidad.

-Y nosotros a ti, mi vida –Hiram apretó un poco más el abrazo-. Siempre serás nuestra pequeña estrella.

LeRoy los esperaba al final de la escalera y se unió al abrazo familiar. Rachel no quiso evitarlo y volvió a repetir las mismas tres palabras que acababa de decir. El momento familiar fue interrumpido por un fuerte carraspeo.

-Ya estamos todos –anunció Jorge López mirando su reloj de muñeca. Un ligero temblor en su labio fue el único signo que delató que estaba nervioso. Detrás de él, Puck se mantenía rígido, serio y, extraño en él, callado. Santana se dedicaba a mirar a cualquier lugar menos a su padre.

-Yo llevo esto –LeRoy se separó de su marido y su hija para llevarse consigo la bolsa de loneta. Rachel pudo ver que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Está todo listo –aseguró Hiram siguiendo a su marido.

-Sí, lo sé –contestó el Sr. López. Se giró hacia la pequeña diva y apretó su hombro con cariño-. Hola, Rachel –añadió, antes de mirar otra vez el reloj-. El coche está fuera; vamos a sacaros de aquí –y salió detrás de su padre.

-Buenos días, Dr. López –murmuró ella. Conocía a Jorge López desde pequeña y toda su vida la había intimidado a pesar de ser siempre amable y correcto; pero era imposible obviar el aura de mando y la seguridad que desprendía. Incluso ahora, visiblemente alterado y en una situación tan anómala. Debía ser muy duro ocupar su puesto, pensó Rachel, y mantener siempre la compostura para que los demás se sintieran a salvo, o al menos, tan a salvo como se podía.

Los tres adolescentes dejaron que los adultos se alejaran unos pasos antes de seguirlos, susurrando entre ellos lo más bajo que podían.

-¿Qué te han dicho? –le preguntó Rachel a Puck.

-Nada –dijo él muy serio-. Mi madre no ha abierto la boca desde que me sacó a gritos de la cama hace un par de horas.

-¿Y tu hermana?

-Fuera, con los demás. Sarah no entiende lo que pasa, está asustada y no se separa de mi madre.

-Es normal, sólo tiene ocho años.

-¿A ti te han explicado algo, Berry? –Santana, que andaba detrás de ellos, irrumpió en la conversación.

-Mi padre sólo me ha dicho que teníamos que irnos –Santana puso los ojos en blanco, pero el semblante de Puck se oscureció aún más.

-Eso es evidente, enana –escupió la latina-. Para eso hice la maleta.

-Lamento no tener más información que aplaque tus ansias de saber, Santana, pero hasta hace poco más de una hora yo estaba tranquilamente en la cama, disfrutando…

-No me interesa tu vida, Berry –le espetó Santana, parando en seco su explicación con un gesto de la mano tan cortante como su voz-. Y ahora que por fin ha acabado el curso, tenía la esperanza de no tener que oír tu voz de nuevo hasta septiembre. Era agradable pensar en un verano sin dolores de cabeza –agregó con la voz cargada de veneno.

-Si miras a tu alrededor, Santana, -la voz de Rachel había ganado una octava-, verás que estás en mi casa, ¡mi casa! –su voz subió algunos tonos más-, y si no vas a ser capaz de mantener un mínimo de educación…

-¡Ya está bien! –Puck parecía enfadado de verdad, aunque no levantó la voz-. ¿Os parece el momento? ¿De verdad es necesario que os peleéis incluso ahora? ¿Es que no os preocupa lo que debe haber pasado para que estemos aquí, ahora, preparados para largarnos en mitad de la noche?

-Sí, Noah, claro que lo he pensado, igual que ella, igual que tú –la voz de Rachel bajó de golpe todos los tonos que había subido-. Por eso estamos nerviosos, y asustados y tensos, y prefiero dar rienda suelta a mi rabia antes que a mi miedo, porque una pelea con Santana, al menos, es algo que puedo controlar.

-Por supuesto, enana –intervino la latina con ironía-, puedes controlar de qué modo quieres que te sacuda la próxima vez que insinúes que tengo miedo –Santana se plantó delante de la morena, totalmente recta, en un intento de apabullarla con su mayor altura; la bravata consiguió relajar el momento. Incluso arrancó una sonrisa a Puck.

-Como si nunca te hubiera hecho morder el polvo –dijo Rachel con orgullo y sin amilanarse.

-Yo no presumiría tanto de tu voz y tus solos, estrellita –la picó Santana-, te recuerdo que no hace ni un mes que perdimos los nacionales por tu culpa.

-Yo no me refería sólo a cantar.

-¡Vaya, eso es nuevo! Estás perdiendo facultades, latina –increpó Puck.

-¿De qué hablas? Eso nunca ha pasado –se ofendió Santana.

-Santana –suspiró la diva-, el mundo no se acaba por reconocer que tienes corazón –se volvió hacia Puck-. Y sí, ha pasado.

-No puedes demostrarlo –afirmó la latina con seguridad-. Es tu palabra contra la mía.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Sue Silvester –apuntó Puck, divertido.

-La próxima vez llevaré un testigo.

-Ya me encargaré de que eso no ocurra, Berry –la voz de Santana no había perdido su tono burlón, pero sí la animosidad. Los tres salieron a la calle y se unieron a los adultos, que se arremolinaban junto a un Ford monovolumen negro. La hermana de Noah jugaba con Beth. De pronto recordaron por qué estaban allí y el momento distendido pasó-. ¿Desde cuándo están en Lima tu madre y Beth?

La diva se encogió de hombros.

Un aullido rompió la noche, y todo se precipitó.

Rachel se vio rodeada de brazos que la empujaban hacia el coche. Voces que se mezclaban. Alguien besando su frente. El murmullo de una bendición. El motor del coche encendiéndose. Cayó en el asiento trasero y alguien puso a Beth en sus brazos. Sarah llorando abrazada a su hermano. Su padre colocó algo en su mano antes de cerrar la puerta. Santana hablaba en español desde el asiento del copiloto. Un nuevo aullido sonó mucho más cerca, esta vez seguido de multitud de voces. Shelby sacando el coche de la entrada tan rápido como podía y enfilando la calle en dirección oeste.

Y silencio.

Rachel siempre amó el drama; los grandes actos, la exaltación de los sentidos, la expresión más pura de la pasión. La mayoría de la gente nunca le había preguntado el por qué, simplemente habían supuesto que necesitaba llamar la atención, destacar sobre el resto y un montón de sesudas teorías basadas en la falta de cariño o de amistades. Pero la razón era mucho más sencilla: su sensibilidad. Rachel era extremadamente sensible a todo lo que tuviera que ver con sentimientos, perceptiva con los detalles que parecían insignificantes, empática con quienes la rodeaban, y todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones se acumulaban dentro de ella, creando torbellinos de emociones que necesitaba exteriorizar para no perder el control. Como en este momento. Era consciente de que acaba de separarse de gran parte de su familia. No sólo de sus padres; también de Ruth Puckerman, que tantas veces había hecho las veces de "tía Ruth", y de los López. Había crecido, aprendido y madurado con ellos. Le habían dado amor y la habían hecho sentirse protegida. Y no sabía cuándo volvería a verlos. O si lo haría. La sensación de pérdida la estaba abrumando y se mezclaba con la angustia, la tristeza, el no saber qué iba a pasar con ellos ni a dónde irían. Todo se agitaba y se arremolinaba en su estómago y le apretaba el pecho, la dejaba sin respiración y le embotaba la cabeza, buscando una forma de salir: quería gritar, quería llorar, quería romper algo, pegarle a alguien, pelear, insultar, morder. Y en cambio, seguía allí sentada, totalmente tiesa en el sillón trasero del coche, en silencio, como si la parte de su cerebro que regía sus movimientos se hubiera desconectado. A su lado, Beth se había dormido en su sillita de seguridad, igual que Sarah, vencida por el agotamiento. Shelby conducía a través de la oscuridad en un férreo mutismo, pero era consciente de sus miradas a través del retrovisor. De hecho, parecía más atenta a todos ellos que a la carretera. Probablemente estaba esperando a que estallaran, porque si ya era sorprendente de por sí el silencio de Rachel, que Puck y Santana no hubieran abierto la boca rozaba lo antinatural. Por primera vez en su vida, Rachel comprendió el significado de la expresión "estar en shock".

Ya era completamente de día cuando Shelby puso el intermitente y salió de la interestatal. El asfalto rodeado de campos de cultivo fue sustituido por una pequeña carretera de doble sentido, y los campos empezaron a mezclarse con pequeños prados, que a su vez se convirtieron en un camino flanqueado por árboles. Cuando al fin paró el motor estaban aparcados delante de un pequeño río, de nos más de un par de metros de ancho, y rodeados de bosque.

-Lo siento. –Fueron las únicas palabras de Shelby.

El sonido fue como abrir una ventana que los conectó a la realidad. Santana fue la primera en reaccionar. Abrió la puerta y salió, casi dejándose caer sobre el suelo, dando tumbos y alejándose unos metros antes de quitarse la chaqueta y el jersey y perderse tras los árboles. Puck no se lo pensó, y totalmente vestido, se lanzó hacia el río y se internó en el bosque desde la otra orilla. A Rachel le temblaban los labios y las manos, y levantó la mirada para encontrar la de Shelby, de nuevo, en el espejo. Su madre había empezado a llorar, y esas lágrimas rompieron algo en su interior. Salió del coche sintiendo los primeros espasmos del llanto, y se alejó en dirección contraria a la de Santana mientras se desvestía. Los sollozos se transformaron en gemidos que se oyeron hasta mucho después de que Shelby la perdiera de vista.

Los guardas de la reserva natural de Moraine, en pleno corazón de Illinois, vivieron el día más extraño de su vida, corriendo de un lado a otro del parque, intentando tranquilizar a los excursionistas y buscando, sin éxito, a los tres lobos que aullaban en pleno día. Y no sólo porque en Moraine no había lobos, sino porque aquellos sonidos desgarrados ponían los pelos de punta. Y para rematar la jornada, el grupo de scouts a los que habían evacuado nada más tener noticias de lobos en libertad, juraban y perjuraban que en el corazón del bosque había una niña pequeña, de rizos castaños, que acariciaba y se abrazaba a una pequeña cachorra gris bajo la atenta mirada de una loba negra.


	2. Pelea

Pensé que tardaría algún día más en subirlo, pero me he encontrado una tarde libre y he acabado antes. Y gracias a todos lo que dejásteis Rw o marcásteis el fic en favoritos o follow; me hizo mucha ilusión. Que disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 2: Pelea.**

Nueve años después.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Rachel dejó las llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor y caminó extrañada hacia el salón mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Curiosamente, no reinaba el caos habitual de cada día, al contrario, todo era silencio y orden, cosa rara en una casa en la que convivían una madre trabajadora, una niña pequeña, una adolescente en plena edad "del pavo" y tres adultos jóvenes y solteros con demasiada energía. Con la chaqueta en la mano giró sobre sí misma, cerró los ojos y prestó atención. Unos pasos recorrían el pasillo del primer piso, amortiguados por las alfombras. Intentó adivinar quién sería. Una sola persona; un adulto, pero no Puck; sus pasos eran más pesados. Inhaló profundamente pero estaba demasiado lejos y su olor no destacaba con claridad entre los tantos que inundaban la casa. Se acercó unos pasos hacia la escalera y lo volvió a intentar.

-Ahora bajo, cariño –oyó decir a Shelby, acabando así con su intento.

Suspiró. Odiaba darle la razón a Santana, pero tenía que admitir que no era una rastreadora nata.

Volvió sobre sus pasos para dejar la chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada. A pesar de estar en pleno mes de mayo seguía poniéndosela todas las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar; la niebla de San Francisco tenía la extraña cualidad de mojarte, como si fuera lluvia.

-Llegas temprano –su madre bajaba los escalones cargando un cesto de ropa vacío.

-Le pedí la tarde libre al Dr. Roberts. Quería dejar la casa presentable –miró a su alrededor-, pero veo que no ha hecho falta.

-Yo pedí el día libre –dijo Shelby con una sonrisa. Se acercó para dejar un beso en la frente de su hija mayor

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Te habríamos echado una mano y no te habrías perdido los ensayos –Shelby encarnó una ceja-. Bueno, vale, quizá no todos, pero yo te hubiera ayudado.

-No te preocupes, en realidad no he tardado mucho. Parece que vamos mejorado los conceptos de ropa-armario, juguetes-baúl y basura-cubo. Pero por si te interesa, aún no he adornado el jardín.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Lo tengo todo previsto! ¡Encontré unas cosas geniales en nuestra última visita a la feria de manualidades! Le van a encantar.

Rachel salió corriendo, totalmente exaltada, en busca de lo que fuera que había preparado y Shelby se metió en la cocina para dejar lista la comida, sabiendo que si su hija mayor se encargaba, el jardín quedaría perfecto. No la veía desde allí, pero la oía trastear y arrastrar una escalera, sin dejar de cantar. Pudo identificar la banda sonora de La Bella Durmiente, de Disney, seguida por estrofas de Aladín y El jorobado de Notre Damme. Todas ellas, clásicos de animación que Beth veía una y otra vez, repitiendo los diálogos, cantando sus canciones hasta la saciedad, persiguiendo a todos los habitantes de la casa para que cantaran con ella, o la acompañaran con el piano que había en el cuarto de ensayos, o con la guitarra de su padre. No se había dado cuenta de que también ella había empezado a cantar hasta que vio a Santana parada a su lado, de brazos cruzados, mirándola con una ceja alzada y cara de fastidio

-¡Ni hablar! –le espetó la latina-. Vosotras también no. Me niego a tener que escuchar eso incluso cuando la enana no está.

-Creo que yo ya he superado ese punto en el que me molesta –le sonrió Shelby con resignación-. Incluso podría bailarte las coreografías.

-Tienes que estar de guasa. De Rachel podría entenderlo, querer demostrar que canta mejor que una niña de nueve años es propio de ella, pero ¿tú?

-Te estoy oyendo –se oyó a Rachel desde el fondo del patio.

-Pues pon atención –Santana inclinó el cuerpo hacia la ventana para hablar con más énfasis-: al resto del mundo no nos gusta oír la misma canción una y otra vez. Es agobiante, da dolor de cabeza y la música pierde todo su encanto –en respuesta, Santana escuchó en el patio las primeras estrofas de Funny Girl. Se llevó las manos a la cara con frustración.

-A veces me pregunto si las obsesiones son contagiosas –le comentó Shelby con una sonrisa divertida-. Y antes de que salgas corriendo para matar a Rachel, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Mi jefe me debe las horas de mis últimos turnos de noche –dijo Santana encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y vosotras?

-Vaya, por fin te las da. Yo directamente pedí el día libre para organizarlo todo. Sé que este cumpleaños es importante para Beth. Y aprovechando que estás aquí…–le dijo mientras ponía en sus manos el mantel de papel decorado que había preparado. Santana suspiró-. No bufes y ayuda a poner la mesa.

-¿Y cuántos muñequitos diabólicos nos van a invadir? –Shelby rió ante la ocurrencia.

-Siete niñas, cuatro niños, y padres variados que irán apareciendo a ratos. Prometo que no hay payaso.

-¡Ah! –Santana alzó sus cejas a modo de pregunta- ¿Es que Puck no viene?

Shelby soltó una carcajada mientras vio como la chica enfilaba también hacia el jardín trasero, mascullando algo sobre tirar a Rachel de la escalera. Sabía de sobra que el capitán de Santana no le daría las horas libres sin más; esa era una queja constante de la latina desde que llegó a la comisaría central de San Francisco. Así que si había elegido esa tarde para librar, Santana lo habría pedido a conciencia hacía semanas; probablemente esperaba que no hubiese nadie en casa que la viera esmerarse para que aquella fiesta saliera perfecta. Ni bajo tortura admitiría que estaba allí por Beth. Mostrar sus sentimientos era algo que Santana no se permitía desde hacía años. O casi todos sus sentimientos. Había uno que la latina no tenía ningún problema en expresar, y cuanto más alto mejor: su enfado. Y era buena. Era capaz de gritar casi tan alto como Rachel, aunque no tan agudo. Y aunque no llegaba al grado de cabezonería de la diva, su mordacidad "dolía". En otra época, Shelby habría salido corriendo para mediar entre ellas antes de que corriese la sangre; literalmente. Pero el tiempo, y Noah, le habían enseñado a lidiar con aquellas escenas. Se asomó a la puerta trasera, anunció que se iba a recoger la tarta y calculó que con media hora sería suficiente para que ambas se calmasen.

-¡Mira lo que has conseguido! –le espetó Rachel desde lo alto de la escalera, sin interrumpir su trabajo de decoración, tratando de alcanzar la rama de un sauce para colgar uno de los adornos.

-No pienso cogerte cuando te caigas, Merry. ¿Qué es todo esto? –Santana dejó el mantel sobre la mesa y se asomó a las varias bolsas que había en el suelo.

-No voy a caerme. Has provocado que Shelby se fuera. ¿Por qué?

-Los hobbits no sois famosos por vuestro amor a las alturas. No me dirás que vas a colgar todo esto por los árboles del jardín, ¿no? –Santana seguía rebuscando entre las cosas que la diva había llevado hasta allí. Tiró de un cordel y aparecieron varias figuras de cartón unidas a él-. ¡Joder!

-¡Esa boca! ¡Y no toques eso! –le chilló Rachel desde arriba-. Deja de revolverlo todo.

-No me digas más –rió Santana-, lo tienes ordenado por formas y colores para luego saber colocarlo.

-Escucha, San, no tengo ganas de jugar, así que si quieres decirme algo bien, y si no, estoy ocupada.

-Ir de borde con esa camiseta de ositos no es coherente, Rachel –se volvió a burlar la latina.

-No, Santana –replicó Rachel con dureza; la miró desde arriba, harta del juego de su amiga-, lo que no es coherente es que vayas de zorra provocadora cada vez que te sientes vulnerable.

-Escúchame bien, eres veterinaria, no psiquiatra, así que no te atrevas a psicoanalizarme.

-No necesito meterme en tu mente para saber lo que sientes. Me basta con mirar el calendario.

-¿Me vas a decir que estoy pasando la crisis de los veintiseis porque se acerca mi cumpleaños? –preguntó la latina con guasa.

-No, estás pasando la misma crisis que todos los años. El mismo infierno que pasamos todos cuando se acerca la fecha. Todos lo recordamos, todos lo pasamos fatal, pero no nos dedicamos a joder a los demás, y ya va siendo hora de que pongas final a eso porque sólo sirve para que nosotros nos sintamos peor. Tienes que asumirlo de una vez y superarlo; no están y no van a volver.

La mirada de Santana se oscureció y Rachel supo que se había pasado. Como siempre. Como cada vez. Hablar sin pensar era su gran defecto. Lo sabía y lo asumía, pero se sentía incapaz de remediarlo. Se había dado cuenta en el momento en que la llamó "zorra provocadora"; supo que se acercaba al límite, que tenía que callarse, que iba por mal camino, pero no, había continuado hasta meter la pata del todo. Y encima la provocaba. Porque tenía muy claro que Santana alentaba esas discusiones. Sabía dónde "apretar" hasta agotarle la paciencia, y sabía dónde apuntillarla para hacerla saltar. Años de experiencia tenía en ello. Años de disputas, años de molestarse, de hostigarse, de desafiarse. Y por eso sabía cómo iban a acabar. No esperó ninguna señal. Simplemente saltó desde lo alto de la escalera y rodó por el césped antes de levantarse y enfilar hacia la cerca, en dirección al bosque. Ese bosque de sauces que era la razón de que Shelby hubiera escogido la pequeña ciudad de Sausalito para asentarse. Sausalito era una pequeña villa costera frente a la enorme San Francisco, al otro lado del Golden Gate, un pueblo de pescadores, colonia de artistas y bohemios, y destino turístico por excelencia debido a su situación, a lo largo del parque nacional del Golden Gate. Y su casa, en las afueras del pueblo, en el 78 de Eureka Street, limitaba directamente con el parque.

La oyó correr tras ella mientras se abría paso entre los matorrales y se adentraba lo más que podía en el bosque, y supo que le ganaba terreno; no tenía caso alargar una huida inútil. Se quitó la camiseta sin dejar de correr; no quería romperla por mucho que fuera blanco de burlas por su culpa. A ella le gustaban los ositos. Al cabo de unas pocas zancadas estaba totalmente rodeada de árboles y maleza, completamente oculta a miradas indeseadas. Dejó caer la camiseta, maldijo interiormente por arruinar unos vaqueros casi nuevos, y se dio la vuelta en el instante en el que el fuego de su interior estallaba. Apenas habían tocado sus zarpas el suelo cuando Santana apareció.

Rachel aguantó la respiración durante un segundo. Por mucho que se enfadaran, por más que se pelearan, a pesar de sus discusiones y pleitos, nunca dejaría de maravillarse ante aquella formidable loba de pelaje color café veteado de rojo. Si Santana ya imponía en su forma humana, con su porte autoritario, sus formas ariscas y su carácter hosco y hermético, como lobo había que sumarle también su aspecto físico. Rozaba los 97 cm de alto, superaba con creces el metro y medio de largo, y su pelo largo y compacto la hacía parecer incluso mayor. Erguida, con las orejas en punta y el cuerpo tenso irradiaba peligro, transmitía poder y seguridad, y exigía sumisión y respeto de forma inconsciente a cualquiera que osara acercarse. Pero sobre todo, a Rachel la fascinaba verla en movimiento. Su ritmo al caminar, el vigor de sus pasos, la oscilación de la cola y el vaivén del cuerpo al trotar. Todo coordinado, medido, ajustado. Verla moverse era como ver con tus propios ojos la definición de potencia, de equilibrio, de fuerza. Era la definición misma de su propia esencia.

Un gruñido la devolvió a la realidad. Santana le enseñó los dientes. Rachel no se amilanó. Amusgó las orejas en señal defensiva, clavó las zarpas en la tierra para afianzar su posición y esperó. Un nuevo gruñido, este un poco más largo que el anterior. Rachel se mantuvo firme. Santana avanzó un paso y arqueó la espalda. Su enfado aumentaba por la falta de respuesta al desafío y Rachel se iba a aprovechar de eso. Hacía años que había descubierto la virtud de la paciencia, sobre todo cuando físicamente eres inferior al rival; y ella, la mayoría de las veces, lo era. Así que convirtió los juegos de nervios en su baza; y funcionaba. A primera vista, ningún desconocido la consideraba un rival importante, pero ella actuaba como si lo fuera, sin someterse. La sorpresa solía descolocar a sus contrincantes y disparaba la tensión con la que ella jugaba. El problema con su "familia" era que esa sorpresa no existía. Había que inventársela. Y esa tarde de mayo, se inventó el silencio.

Santana volvió a avanzar y a gruñir. Incluso amagó con agacharse para saltar. La diva siguió inmóvil y muda. La latina la miró entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiada. Sabía que algo tramaba. Avanzó hacia la izquierda de Rachel para obligarla a girar y cambiar la postura. Y hete aquí su sorpresa cuando no lo hizo. La loba más pequeña se quedó donde estaba, con la cabeza al frente, siguiendo a Santana con el rabillo del ojo; por un segundo, incluso le pareció que la cuestionaba arqueando una ceja. La latina forzó un poco más el giro hasta estar segura de que Rachel ya no podía verla si no se movía. La más pequeña aguantó la respiración y enfocó toda su mente hacia los pequeños sonidos que emitía su amiga, esperando un cambio. Llegó pocos segundos después, cuando tras varias respiraciones superficiales, Santana inhaló profundamente, y supo que iba a saltar sobre ella. Rachel se desplazó un paso a su izquierda, acercándose más a la otra loba, convirtiendo su salto en demasiado largo. Santana tuvo que rectificar el aterrizaje sobre la marcha y cayó desequilibrada. Rachel empujó sobre su flanco, lanzándola a tierra y haciéndola rodar sobre sí misma. La vio tantear con sus patas en busca de apoyo, y actuó deprisa, colocándose encima, obligándola a permanecer expuesta, boca arriba, todo su peso sobre el abdomen de la otra loba y sus dientes demasiado cerca de su cuello. Santana quiso revolverse y empujarla, la arañó con sus zarpas delanteras. Rachel gruñó por primera vez y apretó más los dientes sobre su cuello, obligando a la otra a quedarse inmóvil.

Santana gimió en señal de rendición. En total, la lucha había durado menos de diez segundos.

Rachel se incorporó sobre sus dos pies con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tendiéndole la mano a la latina. No esperaba felicitaciones por haber ganado la pelea, más bien esperaba algún gesto que le quitara importancia, algún comentario sarcástico, quizá incluso que la ignorara, pero no que se abalanzara sobre ella, la cogiera por los hombros y empezara a zarandearla y a gritarle completamente fuera de sí.

-La madre que te parió, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? Joder, ¿es que quieres que te maten? ¿Has decidido ser una mártir? No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu puta vida. ¡NUNCA! ¿Queda claro? ¡Nunca vuelvas a dejar que un enemigo salga de tu campo de visión!

-Santana… -Rachel intentó hablar pero la cortó al momento.

-¡Ni Santana ni hostias! ¡Júrame que no volverás a hacer eso en tu vida! ¡Con nadie! Ni siquiera con un maldito cachorro. Ni con un maldito humano, ¡con nadie! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido una barbaridad semejante? ¿Es que te has vuelto gilipollas? No, -la calló antes de poder contestar-, no quiero ni saber cómo ideaste una estupidez así. Si te vuelvo a ver hacer eso te coso a dentelladas, ¿queda claro?

Rachel se había quedado clavada en el sitio, incapaz de responder. En toda una vida de peleas y provocaciones nunca había tolerado que la latina se sobrepasara con ella en esos términos; su primer impulso había sido empujarla, soltarse, gritarle algo también, pero entonces la había mirado a los ojos y había visto miedo. Había miedo en aquella mirada, auténtico pánico a que le pasara algo por hacer una tontería, por romper una regla tan básica, e incluso juraría que le había temblado la voz. Cogió las manos que aún seguían sobre sus hombros y las retuvo entre las suyas mientras le hablaba mirándola a los ojos.

-San, tranquilízate. No volveré a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Ha sido una tontería del momento, no pasará de nuevo.

Santana resopló, se deshizo del agarre y se alejó unos pasos; sus manos se alternaban entre esconder su cara o revolver su pelo. Respiró profundamente para calmarse. Se había llevado el susto de su vida al ver la forma de pelear de Rachel y su corazón aún latía al ritmo del exceso de adrenalina.

-Santana –Rachel no hizo ademán de acercarse o de intentar tocarla-, ¿recuerdas cuándo éramos crías?

-¿De qué hablas? –por su tono cortante seguía muy cabreada.

-Cuando teníamos la edad de Beth, ¿te acuerdas de nuestras primeras noches juntas en el bosque? ¿Recuerdas nuestros juegos?

-¿A qué coño viene eso? ¿Pretendes ponerme sentimental para que te perdone? –por fin la miró, esperando una respuesta-. Pues deberías practicar más porque no lo consigues.

-¿Te acuerdas o no? –insistió con paciencia.

-No hay mucho que recordar. Eras una bola de pelo gris, "adorable" y "encantadora" –espetó Santana con toda su bilis-, que no dejaba de perseguirme con sus insufribles ladridos.

La diva sonrió. Santana había recuperado su acidez habitual. Buena señal. Sólo faltaba que la llamara gnomo y la amiga de siempre habría vuelto. O quizá no la de siempre, pero al menos, sí la de los últimos años.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no corres?

-Usted perdone, no sabía que antes te he alcanzado en bicicleta.

-Sólo correr, andar, dar un paseo sin nada más en la mente, sin un objetivo, sin una presa; sólo por el placer de saborear el aire, de sentir la textura de la madera contra tu cuerpo, de hundir las zarpas en la tierra mojada. Rodar sobre las hojas para que te hagan cosquillas.

-Deberías recordar que es tu hermana la que cumple diez años, no tú –murmuró Santana dándose la vuelta y enfilando de regreso a casa-. Que disfrutes de tu carrera.

A unos veinte metros, Santana se agachó para comprobar que sus pantalones estaban inservibles. Habían reventado las costuras de las caderas. La camisa ni siquiera existía ya; sólo había jirones de tela esparcidos alrededor después de haberla mordido para quitársela de encima. No se molestó en buscar más. Ya recogería algo de ropa de la bolsa de emergencia que siempre tenían colgada en uno de los árboles cercanos a la verja del jardín. Usó los restos de la camisa para quitarse parte del barro que la cubría; necesitaba una ducha a la de ya.

- Con eso sólo consigues extenderlo más.

- Déjame en paz, ¿no te ibas a correr para recordar tu infancia? –le espetó a la otra, empezando a caminar.

Pero la diva no se iba a rendir tan fácil. En cuanto dio otro paso sintió a la loba enredar entre sus piernas.

-¡Que te quites, Rachel! –trató de empujarla, pero la loba se estiró a sus pies, boca arriba, mostrándole el abdomen, haciendo aspavientos con las patas y gruñendo alegremente. Pasó por encima, ignorándola, y dos pasos más adelante volvió a encontrase igual-. ¡Dios! –maldijo-. Mira que eres intensa. No vas a dejarlo, ¿verdad?

La loba blanca y gris se irguió sobre los cuartos traseros y siguió mirándola atentamente con sus enormes ojos oscuros.

-Vale. Me rindo –suspiró Santana-. Un paseo rápido. Uno sólo, en silencio, sin carreras y sin juegos, y luego me dejarás en paz.

Rachel esperó a que Santana eligiera la ruta y se limitó a seguirla trotando, disfrutando del bosque y del ejercicio; y rumiando cuál sería la mejor forma de ayudarla.


	3. Feliz cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: ya dije que glee no me pertenecía, y hoy aclaro que los nombres de mis personjes secundarios tampoco. Si bien los personajes son míos, me ha hecho gracia jugar a ponerles los nombres de personajes clásicos de la literatura de aventuras. Si alguien reconoce a uno de los caballeros de Ivanhoe, que no se asuste. Rondan por aquí.**

Os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer.

**Capítulo 3: Feliz cumpleaños.**

Shelby salía por la puerta de la cocina, con una pila de platos de plástico en una mano y un montón de cucharillas en la otra, cuando ellas saltaron la cerca de vuelta a casa.

-¡Ya era hora! Pensé que me iba a tocar ir a buscaros –les dijo mientras colocaba todo en la mesa que ya lucía mantel, servilletas, cubiertos y vasos.

-Nos hemos entretenido –contestó Rachel encogiéndose de hombros. Se subió a la escalera, que seguía en el mismo lugar, y retomó su tarea como si no hubiera pasado más de una hora y no llevara la cara llena de chorretones de barro. Santana murmuró un simple "me voy a la ducha" sin mirar a nadie y enfiló hacia la casa.

-¿Y tus vaqueros? –su madre señaló con suspicacia al viejo pantalón de chándal que Rachel llevaba.

-Han sufrido un contratiempo.

-Ya… –Shelby vio a su hija morderse el labio-. Deduzco que es el mismo contratiempo que ha sufrido la ropa de San, y el mismo que os ha llenado de hojas y tierra el pelo, y de barro el resto del cuerpo.

-Puede ser, sí –dijo Rachel con una sonrisita.

-No tiene gracia, Rachel –suspiró Shelby-, un día os vais a hacer daño. Ya sois mayorcitas para seguir con esos juegos.

-Ojalá pudiera decir que es un juego –contestó Rachel muy seria.

Shelby la vio dudar un minuto, mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia el bosque, y esperó a que su hija encontrara las palabras.

-Tiene demasiadas cosas guardadas –dijo al fin-; y sé que tiene algo dentro, algo que la corroe, pero no sabe sacarlo, no puede. Y con las peleas…, es como si la dejaran liberar una parte de todo lo que siente, o por lo menos, liberar la rabia, y le dan un poco de paz para poder seguir adelante.

-Sólo te pido que tengáis cuidado, ¿vale? –Rachel asintió y Shelby quiso destensar el momento. Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse-. Y de paso, te recuerdo que te quedan menos de dos horas para acabar con eso –le dijo señalando las bolsas de adornos.

-¡¿Dos horas?! No me va a dar tiempo, necesito más.

-Exactamente una hora y cuarenta minutos –dijo Shelby comprobando su reloj de vuelta a la cocina.

-¡Mierda!

-Esa boca… -se oyó desde dentro.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Aún estoy liada en la cocina y tengo que ir a recoger a Sarah.

-¡Joder!

-¡Esa boca, Rachel! Que ya pareces Santana.

-Lo siento –dijo automáticamente-, es que voy estresada.

-Que Santana te ayude cuando salga de la ducha.

-¿Se lo pedirías por mí? – rogó Rachel poniendo voz de niña y cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-¿Tanto te cuesta decírselo tú?

-Si lo hago yo me dará largas, tendré que rogarle de rodillas cuando el tiempo se me eche encima y en un futuro lo usará para restregarme por la cara que me hizo un favor enorme y que fue ella la que salvó la fiesta del décimo cumpleaños de Beth. Y me obligará a devolvérselo con otro favor que, ten por seguro, no será nada agradable. Y estoy segurísima de que tú no quieres eso.

Ante tal exposición de argumentos Shelby tuvo que reírse.

-Está bien, pero creo que va siendo hora de que dejéis de fingir que os lleváis tan mal –respondió Shelby; y añadió para sí misma-: sois un par de cabezotas.

Treinta minutos después Santana seguía en su habitación, ya duchada, comprobando en el espejo que la pelea no le hubiera dejado marcas en el cuerpo. La caminata a la que Rachel la había obligado no había sido tan mala, después de todo; había quemado el exceso de energía de su cuerpo, y la ducha le había dejado la mente en blanco, consiguiendo, por fin, que se relajara totalmente por primera vez en días. Dos golpes en la puerta precedieron a la voz de Shelby.

-Santana, he acabado en la cocina y me tengo que ir. ¿Podrías ayudar a Rachel a terminar abajo?

Se dio una bofetada mental; había olvidado por unos minutos que era el día de Beth. ¡Dios, que desastre podía llegar a ser!

-Voy en un momento.

-Gracias, cielo. Te veré luego.

Los pasos se perdieron escaleras abajo. Pospuso el examen para otro rato y se vistió a conciencia para la ocasión: vaqueros gastados y camiseta simple de tirantes, negra y vieja. Cumpleaños anteriores le habían enseñado que lo más común en esas fiestas era perseguir a críos hiperactivos por sobredosis de azúcar hasta las copas de los árboles, internarse en mitad de la línea de fuego para detener batallas de comida, y escapar de padres divorciados y babosos, que creían que hablar de sus coches deportivos y sus casas flotantes con acceso para el yate impresionaría a alguien con dos dedos de frente.

Bajó dispuesta a pasar un rato divertido a costa del histerismo que, de seguro, sufría Rachel a estas alturas. No fallaba. Su manía por la perfección y el detalle rozaba lo patológico, y le suponía tal grado de esfuerzo que cualquier día le iba a dar un síncope. Pero había algo detrás de aquellas manías suyas, algo difícil de precisar, tal vez su ilusión, su efusividad, su entusiasmo, no lo tenía muy claro, quizá una mezcla de todo, que se contagiaba sin remedio y te arrancaba una sonrisa involuntaria. Aunque ella no lo reconocería nunca en voz alta.

Al salir, no pudo retener la exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Al fin! ¡Vamos, necesito que me ayudes! Toma –Rachel apareció y le dio las llaves de su coche-, está aparcado delante; en mi maletero está lo que falta.

-¿Cómo que lo que falta? –Santana volvió a echar un vistazo, señalando a su alrededor-. Esto está perfecto.

-¿De qué hablas? Aún le falta mucho y yo todavía tengo que ducharme y vestirme. Venga, muévete, o no nos dará tiempo.

Estaba sudando y un poco mareada por tanta figurita y tanto gritito histérico de Rachel, pero valía la pena. Cualquier cosa valía la pena por ver la cara de Beth en ese momento. Puck había llegado con ella en brazos y tapándole los ojos con su manaza. Y la niña no hacía más que reír y exigirle a su padre que la pusiera el suelo, que "ya era _más mayor_ para _juguecitos_". Y cuando Noah la puso en el suelo por fin, y la dejó mirar, él, y ella, y Rachel, Shelby y Sarah gritaron un enorme "Feliz cumpleaños" al que Beth no prestó atención. Su mirada estaba perdida en la fabulosa visión en la que se había convertido el jardín. Rachel había conseguido transformarlo en un auténtico fondo marino. Había peces de todos los tamaños, a veces solitarios, a veces en grupos; caballitos de mar, tiburones, corales, bancos de anémonas, rocas, conchas de colores… unos colgados de las alturas; otros, a ras de suelo. Los había que eran simples dibujos de papel colocados sobre los troncos de los árboles, y había figuras tridimensionales de cartón-piedra, barro o escayola. Incluso había hecho algo con el césped, dándole un toque mate o brillante según las zonas, para simular pequeñas ondulaciones. Si los adultos se quedaban con la boca abierta al verlo, el asombro de la niña fue indescriptible. Igual que la satisfacción de Rachel y de Santana por haber sido partícipes de ello.

-¡Adoro el silencio! –Shelby se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta principal una vez despedido el último invitado-. Es la última vez que organizamos algo así.

-Eso dijiste el año pasado –le dijo Rachel desde el sillón donde estaba repantingada.

-Esta vez es una promesa.

-Eso suena como cuando yo prometo en Año Nuevo que no volveré a beber –comentó Noah con guasa.

-Tú nunca prometerías algo así –rió Santana, sentada a su lado en el sofá.

-Claro que no, yo nunca rompería una promesa –Puck levantó su cerveza, haciéndolas reír a las tres.

-¡Uffff! –Sarah entró arrastrando los pies antes de dejarse caer sobre la alfombra-. Me rindo. No puedo más. Es una máquina sin fin.

-Pitufina 1, tita Sarah 0 –pinchó Santana, ganándose un gruñido.

-¿Dónde la has dejado? –preguntó su hermano.

-Sigue atrás, con el balón que le has comprado. Está encantada con eso de mantenerlo en el aire a base de pataditas.

-¿Sabe hacer eso? –se sorprendió Rachel.

-¡Qué va! Lo más que ha conseguido es darle dos veces seguidas: al primer toque lo lanza con la pierna, y al segundo, lo para con la cara -todos volvieron a reír-. ¿Qué hay para cenar?

-¿Pizza, chino, tailandés…? –propuso Shelby mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón contiguo al de Rachel.

-Chino.

-Chino.

-Pizza.

-Chino.

-Lo sentimos, Noah –le dijo Rachel mientras cogía el teléfono-. La mayoría ha hablado.

-A Beth no le habéis consultado –dijo él-. Y es su día. Según la tradición, si ella quiere pizza, tiene que ser pizza.

-¿Pero tú crees que con todo lo que han comido los críos esta tarde va a tener hambre? –se preguntó Rachel.

-Yo no he dicho que tenga hambre, ni que vaya a comer, yo he dicho que hay que preguntarle qué es lo que prefiere que pidamos. ¿Vas tú a preguntarle o va su "papi"? –apuntilló él con una sonrisita y sabiéndose vencedor.

-Eres un… -empezó Santana.

-¡Esa boca! –tres voces femeninas cortaron el insulto de la latina.

Rachel cambió el número que estaba marcando por el de la Giuliu's. Por cada tecla que pulsaba susurró un taco que se cuidó muy bien de que nadie más oyera.

-Por cierto, Beth sigue fuera –dijo Sarah.

-¿Algún voluntario para convencerla de que entre? –preguntó Shelby.

-Podríamos dejarla allí… cuando caiga inconsciente dormirá todo el fin de semana –propuso Santana.

-Me preocupa más que tenga energías suficientes para no rendirse en varios días.

-Ahora que lo dices –comentó Rachel-, sí que está demasiado hiperactiva últimamente.

-Yo también me he dado cuenta –apoyó Noah-. Y no sólo en casa. Tendríais que verla en los partidos de fútbol: es la que más corre, la que más salta, la que más grita... Y las últimas veces que la he llevado conmigo al Parque no para quieta.

-Sí, también en el colegio me han preguntado si le pasaba algo; que estaba muy inquieta. Aunque yo lo había achacado a la cercanía de su cumpleaños.

-Ya iba siendo hora –dijo Santana-. Está tardando mucho en cambiar.

-Es mestiza, San –replicó Shelby-. Lo normal es que el cambio se retrase.

-Pero Beth nació con luna nueva –Sarah pensaba en voz alta-, y hoy estamos en creciente. Si fuera a cambiar en este ciclo lo habría hecho hace unos días, ¿no? Shelby, -se había incorporado para sentarse en la alfombra y se le notaba pensativa-, ¿tú has conocido a alguno que cambie en un ciclo lunar diferente al que nació?

-No, nunca he oído nada parecido. Pero no soy una erudita de nuestra historia. Tal vez haya excepciones. Y no –detuvo la siguiente pregunta-, no creo que eso le pase a Beth. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? No es la primera mestiza del mundo, no le ocurre nada malo.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a tu amigo de Nueva York? –preguntó Sarah.

-¿A Dave?

-Sí, a él. Es mestizo, ¿no?

-Exactamente, ¿qué te preocupa, Sarah? –preguntó Shelby.

-Bueno, tenía seis años, pero que yo recuerde, el cambio es rápido; en cuanto empiezas a sentir la fiebre y la energía tu cuerpo está listo…

-Tú lo has dicho –le explicó la mujer con paciencia-, tu cuerpo estaba listo, pero ella también es hija de un ser humano. No podría describirte cuál es exactamente el proceso porque no tengo idea, pero su cuerpo necesita un tiempo para adaptarse, o evolucionar, o prepararse, como quieras llamarlo. Y por lo que sé, las fases se alargan.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que habrá que tener especial cuidado, porque los cambios no se concentrarán todos en un mes lunar. Serán varios.

-¿Cuántos?

-Eso no lo sabemos; cada individuo es distinto. Habrá que estar atentos.

-Cuando esté lista lo notaremos, tranquila –añadió Puck.

-Sarah –Rachel, que seguía recostada en el sillón después de haber pedido la cena, había escuchado atentamente, y más perspicaz, intervino por primera vez en la conversación-, ¿qué te ha preguntado ella?

-¿Cómo sabes que me ha preguntado algo?

-¿Beth te ha preguntado? –dijo Shelby sorprendida.

-Bueno, hace unos días, con la luna nueva, me dijo que se encontraba rara.

-¿Se encontraba mal? ¿Le dolía algo? –Shelby empezaba a preocuparse.

-No, no, que va… sólo que tenía muchas ganas de correr y saltar y jugar; que no se cansaba y que si eso significaba que por fin sería como nosotros.

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Qué le dijiste tú? –volvió a intervenir Rachel.

-Que no se preocupara por eso, que todo estaba bien.

-Iré a hablar con ella –dijo Shelby.

-No le digas que te he dicho nada, por favor. Ella me lo contó como un secreto. No quiero que piense que me he chivado.

-No te preocupes –Shelby dejó un beso en la cabeza de la niña-. Cenad vosotros; creo que nosotras iremos a ir a dar un paseo.

La vieron ir a por la niña y un minuto después oían los grititos alegres de Beth perdiéndose en el bosque. Sarah seguía pareciendo preocupada.

- No le des muchas vueltas –intentó animarla Santana-. Estará bien.

- Si vuelve a decirte algo, me avisas ¿vale? –le dijo Noah a su hermana.

-Vale –aceptó la chica más tranquila. Un enorme bostezo la interrumpió a media palabra-. Bueno, yo aprovecho ahora y me voy a la ducha antes de que llegue la cena.

-¿El pijama tan pronto? ¿Un viernes? Que vergüenza, una enana ha podido contigo –dijo Santana-. Yo a tu edad podía aguantar a Rachel toda una tarde para luego irme de fiesta.

-¡Ey! –protestó la aludida.

-¡Ah, es verdad! A mi edad todavía lo hago.

-¿Os vais de fiesta esta noche? Yo pensé que querríais descansar. Se os ve fatal –tanteó Sarah. Puck y Rachel se miraron. Nadie había hablado de ir de fiesta. De hecho, estaban todos deseando pillar la cama.

-¿Fatal? –se indignó Santana-. Perdona, que tú no tengas aguante no significa que los demás no tengamos más cuerda. Para una noche que no trabajo tengo que aprovechar –En realidad estaba muerta, pero no pudo resistirse a provocar a la cría.

-¿Y mañana no madrugas? Porque si has librado esta tarde y esta noche… –insistió Sarah.

-¿No me irás a decir que tú, con quince años, no aguantas un día porque la noche anterior duermas sólo un par de horas? –se volvió hacia los otros dos-. ¿Lo veis? La juventud de hoy ya no vale para nada. Nosotros éramos de otra pasta –sentenció la latina.

-¿Y no es irresponsable que una poli vaya de patrulla con resaca?

-Sarah, que salga no quiere decir que beba como un cosaco. Lo irresponsable sería hacerlo sabiendo que vuelvo en coche, ¿no crees?

-Yo que sé. Igual volvías en taxi.

-No me gusta tener que hacer cola para coger uno.

-¿Y a dónde vais, tía San? ¿Vais a quemar San Francisco? –conociéndola, quizá a Santana deberían haberle saltado las alarmas en cuanto Sarah empezó a picarla, pero desde luego, con esa pregunta, con ese tono meloso y curioso, las de Puck empezaron a pitar y silbar sin control.

-Ehh… no sé, no lo creo; lo más probable es que nos quedemos en el pueblo, hay actuación en el NoName –improvisó.

-Genial, mis amigos han quedado en el Cinemark; como vas al puerto te queda de camino… -le dejó caer Sarah. Santana se vio atrapada en su bravuconada.

-¿Pero no te ibas a la cama?

-No, yo sólo dije que me iba a la ducha, tía –Santana la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Por ir de chula había picado como un chino y ahora tenía que elegir, entre tragarse sus palabras y soportar las bromas a su costa (algo que nunca permitiría), o aplazar su tan añorada noche de sueño en su cómoda y calentita cama-. ¿Eso es un sí?

Santana se levantó muy dignamente y empezó a subir las escaleras. Habló sin volverse para no tener que ver lo que seguro iba a pasar.

-Me voy a cambiar. En cuanto acabe de cenar salgo por la puerta. Si tú no estás lista me voy sin ti.

Escuchó un nítido: "Tita Sarah 1, tía Tana 0", y el coro de carcajadas se oyó hasta después de meterse debajo del grifo. Maldita bocaza la suya, maldito su orgullo y maldita provocadora adolescente. Cada día le recordaba más al liante de su hermano.


	4. De hadas y doctores

**Capítulo 4: De hadas y doctores.**

Nueva York.

- Por fin te encuentro.

Quinn le ofreció una sonrisa a modo de saludo y siguió sentada en la butaca, con los ojos clavados en la panorámica de Central Park que se veía desde allí. Brittany se acercó para sentarse a su lado, dejando antes, sobre la mesa, su copa y el plato que llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Te traigo algo de beber? –le preguntó Britt.

Quinn estiró el brazo para alcanzar el vaso que había dejado en el suelo, junto a la pata derecha de su asiento. Britt asintió con aprobación.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? Es tu fiesta, deberías estar ahí dentro –le preguntó. Quinn se encogió de hombros.

- Es sólo una fiesta más. Y prefiero estar aquí. ¿Y tú por qué no estás "quemando" la pista?

- Tus compañeras bailan muy mal –los labios de Quinn esbozaron una sonrisa-. No te rías, no tienen ningún sentido del ritmo, y no encajan nada bien las críticas.

- ¿Es que se lo has dicho a ellas? –a pesar de los años, la rubia seguía sorprendiéndose de la candidez de la que su amiga siempre hacía gala. Brittany siempre sería Brittany.

- Ellas me preguntaron. Si la gente no quiere que le respondan no debería preguntar.

- ¿Y porque ellas bailan mal tú no bailas? –se extrañó Quinn-. ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso?

- No me importa en absoluto, pero en cuanto ellas se han ido de la pista muy enfadadas y me he dejado llevar por la música se ha acercado uno de tus compañeros y me ha interrumpido. ¿Por qué tú nunca hablas de enfermedades?

Quinn se giró para mirar a su amiga con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque tus amigos no hablan de otra cosa: sus casos más interesantes, las enfermedades más raras que han detectado, los procedimientos en los que participaron… Tú también eres médico y no te pasas el día hablando de ello.

- Creo que querían impresionarte.

- Pues deberían decirles que recitar una interminable lista de datos científicos no es nada impresionante –sentenció Brittany con llaneza, estirando sus piernas y dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la butaca-. Sería como si yo intentara ligar recitando las áreas de distribución de los mamuts durante la última era glaciar.

Quinn no pudo retener la carcajada ante la imagen mental que se formaba en su cerebro. Y estaba bastante segura de que, incluso hablando de mamuts, Britt tendría un éxito considerable entre sus "queridos" compañeros.

- Seguro que sería algo digno de ver… -comentó para sí misma.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la música, la compañía y de la vista. El "Pacers" no era el club más "cool" de Manhattan, no era el que estaba de moda, y no destacaba por la exquisitez de su cocina, pero desde luego, poseía el rincón mejor situado: aquella pequeña terraza con vistas al lago del parque, a diez pisos de altura, lejos del tráfico y el bullicio. El lugar perfecto donde acabar la noche. Esa noche.

- He traído un trozo de tarta pero no tengo cerillas –Brittany rompió el silencio.

- Ya pensé que este año se te había olvidado. Están a punto de dar las doce –Quinn le tendió el mechero que sacó de su bolso.

- ¿Qué? Ni hablar –contestó Brittany con énfasis-. Es un día especial. Y ahora será doblemente especial. Hay que celebrarlo.

- No, no vamos a celebrar mi graduación.

- ¿Por qué? Acabas de aprobar el examen de licenciatura, por fin eres médico y has cumplido uno de tus sueños –Brittany prendió la vela que decoraba el trocito de tarta de limón-. Merece que lo celebres.

- Esto es más importante –afirmó Quinn con gravedad. Brittany no insistió.

- Entonces coge tu copa y acércate.

Las dos amigas se inclinaron sobre la mesa, donde esperaba el trozo de tarta con una vela encendida. Brittany había escogido para la ocasión una vela que parecía una muñeca, con su pelo largo, su vestidito de colores y sus mejillas sonrosadas, aunque sus facciones irregulares provocaban más repulsa que ternura. Sobre cada mano, la figurilla sostenía un número, un uno y un cero. Aún sabiendo que quizá la respuesta no le gustaría, la curiosidad de Quinn fue más grande.

- Britt –dijo con un carraspeo-, ¿qué es eso?

- Es Shike –contestó Britt sin darle más importancia-. Coge el vaso para brindar.

- ¿Quién es Shike?

- El hada.

- ¿Qué hada?

- El hada de Brüm. Coge el vaso de una vez o se derretirá antes de que brindemos.

- Pero, ¿qué es? –Quinn sospechaba que preguntar había sido mala idea.

- ¿En qué mundo vives? –preguntó una Brittany totalmente incrédula-. Brüm es el país de las hadas buenas, donde esperan a que los niños que las necesitan las llamen para acudir en su ayuda. ¿Cómo puedes no reconocerlas? Tienes que haberlas visto en tus rondas.

- Ah… ¿si? –dijo una Quinn completamente descolocada.

- Pues claro, todos esos niños que están en el hospital deben estar siempre rodeados de ellas. ¿Acaso crees que todo el mérito es de esas pastillas con sabor a vómito que les dais?

- No –reflexionó Quinn por un segundo-, en realidad, creo que las pastillas son lo de menos. A veces las sonrisas son más eficaces.

- Quizá no las reconoces porque no las dibujan bien en la tele.

- ¿Son dibujos animados? –quiso confirmar Quinn con una sonrisa.

- De momento sí –dijo Brittany contrariada-, parece que no encontraron ningún hada que quisiera rodar la serie, así que se conformaron con hacerla dibujos.

- Entonces, Shike es un hada buena.

- Shike es el hada más especial de todas. Ella sólo acude a la llamada de los niños más especiales. Por eso la elegí para ponerla en la tarta, para que se acuerde de estar siempre pendiente de Beth.

Quinn la miró con los ojos brillantes. Habían sido amigas y compañeras en el instituto, pero a raíz de todo lo que ocurrió, se refugiaron la una en la otra durante el último año de secundaria. Se habían ido juntas a Nueva York, habían compartido piso en la universidad y, aunque ahora cada una tenía su vida y su trabajo, seguían estando disponibles siempre que la otra la necesitara. Había compartido con ella algunos de sus peores momentos y estaba siempre en los mejores. Los amigos y colegas que ambas habían ido encontrando en su camino solían despreciarla de entrada: sus comentarios a destiempo, sus fantasías, su propio mundo, solían alejar a mucha gente. Con el tiempo, algunos aprendían a tratarla y los que tenían suficiente paciencia, y se dejaban querer por ella, acababan amándola sin remedio. Britt tenía magia. Algo inmaterial que brillaba tras sus ojos, algo que te llenaba de inocencia, algo que la mayoría de las personas perdían al crecer. Brittany era su mejor amiga, la quería con locura, por cosas como esa. Porque sólo Britt podía conseguir, con la sencillez de una vela de cumpleaños, resumir todo lo que Quinn llevaba dentro.

- ¿Vas a decir unas palabras? –Brittany seguía con su copa en alto, esperando a que su amiga reaccionara para brindar.

- No –dijo con un carraspeo cuando consiguió que le saliera la voz-, sólo brindemos.

- Por el décimo cumpleaños de Elizabeth Michele Corcoran –dijo Britt con voz firme, elevando su vaso.

- Por ella.

Chocaron sus respectivas bebidas, y tras el tradicional primer trago, Quinn sopló para apagar la llama que ya había empezado a derretir la cera, y Brittany le tendió una de las cucharillas para que probara la tarta.

- ¿Crees que el año que viene podremos hacerlo? –preguntó Quinn mirando hacia la muñeca.

- Claro que sí, es la tradición. Siempre brindamos este día.

- Pero a lo mejor no estamos juntas. Aún no sé dónde voy a hacer la especialidad, y tú quién sabe dónde estarás… -Brittany la interrumpió.

- Para eso existe el avión, o el coche, o el tren.

- ¿Y si no podemos coger un avión?

- No importa dónde estemos, Quinn; y aunque tengamos que hacerlo por teléfono, o vía chat, o quizá por señales de humo, no importa. Brindaremos al mismo tiempo, por la misma persona.

- No creo que pueda hacerlo sin ti, Britt –Quinn seguía demasiado emocionada.

- Claro que sí -afirmó Brittany con decisión-, pasas sin mí la mayor parte del tiempo y no pasa nada malo.

- No es lo mismo.

- ¿Acaso deseas con menos fuerza saber algo de tu hija el 6 de agosto? ¿O dejas de pensar en ella el 29 de noviembre?

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Quinn descolocada.

- ¿Tus sentimientos son distintos hoy a los del resto del año?

- Claro que no, pero eso no es…

- ¿Sabes por qué te convencí para empezar esta tradición? –Brittany no esperó contestación-. Porque después de los asesinatos, cuando mis padres me llevaron a terapia, mi psicólogo me explicó que debía focalizar mis emociones. Debía diferenciarlas y aprender a concentrarme en una de ellas. Y buscar la manera de expresarla, para dejarla salir.

- No sé si entiendo lo que me quieres decir –dijo una confundida Quinn.

- Aquel año estabas perdida, como casi todos, hecha un lío, y lo que pasó se mezclaba con tu obsesión por encontrar a Shelby y a tu hija para saber que estaban bien.

- Britt, no te sigo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

- Pensé que si te daba un día, una oportunidad de centrarte en Beth, de pensar tranquilamente en ella, de hablar de ella, de lo que sentías, serías capaz de ver que no habías hecho nada malo. Hiciste algo bueno por tu hija al dejarla ir. Y merecías recordarla en paz.

- ¿Por eso me hiciste celebrar su cumpleaños?

- ¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo de cumpleaños? –espetó Brittany sin contestar a la pregunta.

- Pues… -Quinn pensó durante unos segundos, desconfiando de las intenciones de su amiga-, creo que fue cuando cumplí los 9; no recuerdo mucho, pero sé que mi madre había organizado algo en el club de campo, y Franie se las ingenió para sacarme de allí y acabamos en el jardín de los Connor, con los otros chicos de clase. Fue genial, correr y saltar gritando por allí, sin tener que preocuparme por el vestido, la pelea con las pistolas de agua y la guerra de gominolas...

- Un día feliz –sentenció Brittany.

- Pretendías que pensara en ella sonriendo, ¿verdad? –Quinn al fin entendió. Y no tuvo más remedio que volver a emocionarse por lo mucho que quería a Brittany, y por el pensamiento que acababa de regalarle.

Una voz masculina interrumpió el momento.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué hacéis vosotras dos aquí escondidas?

- Hola, Harry –Britt se levantó para abrazarlo y darle a Quinn un minuto para calmarse-. Le estaba contando a Quinn mis planes para las vacaciones. ¿Tú has estado alguna vez en Canadá?

- Eh… no, pero me han dicho que es bonito, ¿verdad, cariño? –dijo Harry antes de inclinarse a besar a Quinn.

- Sí –concedió Brittany-, el doctor Livesey también lo dice.

- ¿Tu jefe? –preguntó Harry, acomodándose sobre las rodillas de Quinn.

- No, mi jefe no ha estado nunca en Canadá. Él siempre va de vacaciones a Europa.

- No, Britt –aclaró Quinn con paciencia-, Harry pregunta si el doctor Livesey es tu jefe.

- Claro que no, yo no trabajo en el museo.

- Vale, un minuto: ¿quién es el doctor Livesey? –preguntó Harry antes de liarse más.

- El encargado de la biblioteca del Museo de Historia Natural –le aclaró Brittany con una enorme sonrisa-. Es un hombre encantador. Y sabe muchísimas historias. Lo conocí un día que no encontraba el material que buscaba para mi tesis, y me estuvo ayudando a encontrar algunos animalarios antiguos de América del Norte. Me preguntó si conocía los animales y las leyendas que se describían y, cuando le dije que no todas, empezó a hablarme de los viajes de los antiguos exploradores. Y entonces se interrumpió y me dijo que no quería aburrirme, pero yo le pedí que continuara, porque a mí me gustaban mucho las historias, y él tiene una voz preciosa, y es como magia…, y desde entonces, cuando voy por allí me invita a tomar un café en su despacho, y siempre tiene alguna nueva aventura que contarme.

- ¿Y por qué quieres ir a Canadá? –quiso saber Quinn. Le extrañaba mucho que Brittany decidiera ir a algún sitio sólo porque le dijeran que es bonito.

- Aún hay lobos. Voy a ir a buscarlos.

- ¿Cómo? –dijeron el mismo tiempo sus amigos.

- El doctor Livesey se ha pasado semanas contándome historias sobre los lobos. ¿Sabíais que es el único depredador, junto a nosotros, que ha vivido en todos los continentes? Es el único que puede hacernos frente, por eso el hombre lo ha perseguido desde siempre. Ahora quedan menos, y en cada vez menos lugares. Y Canadá es uno de ellos. Quiero verlos por mí misma.

- ¿Y eso no es peligroso? –tanteó Harry. De todas las ideas locas de Brittany, aquella se perfilaba como la peor, con diferencia-. Me refiero a que, ¿cómo lo harás?

- Me he apuntado a un grupo de estudio de la universidad que irá allí en julio. Su trabajo es localizar y seguir a los ejemplares que tienen un transmisor colocado de otros años y ponerles uno a las nuevas crías. Nos alojaremos en refugios de montaña, y rastrearemos el bosque todos los días –Brittany, totalmente emocionada, gesticulaba con los brazos sin dejar de caminar alrededor de sus amigos-. Será casi como ir de acampada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo sería? –quiso saber Quinn.

- Todo el mes. Pero no hay problema con el trabajo porque el director Grey ya me ha confirmado las vacaciones. Me ha dicho que incluso será bueno para mi trabajo, así podré contarles mis propias aventuras con los animales a los niños que visitan el zoo.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso, Britt? –insistió una preocupada Quinn. No sería la primera vez que los arrebatos de su amiga la metían en líos.

- ¿No te gusta la idea? –preguntó Brittany con una repentina tristeza porque Quinn no compartiera su emoción-. Si habías pensado que hiciéramos otra cosa puedo renunciar.

- No, no –se apresuró a aclarar-, para nada, si eso es lo quieres hacer…

- ¡Genial! –Brittany volvió a reflejar la alegría de antes y a dar saltitos y palmas-. ¡Ya verás que sitios voy a conocer! ¡Te traeré fotos! ¡Y algún recuerdo precioso de Canadá! ¡Vamos a bailar!

No hubo tiempo de nada más. Brittany los cogió de la mano y tiró de ellos de vuelta al interior del local. En menos de dos minutos se había adueñado de la pista de baile, ignorando las miradas de envidia mal disimuladas de algunas chicas y los acercamientos de los más atrevidos. Quinn la miraba sin poder contener la sonrisa pero, obviamente, tras una semana en el hospital y un día lleno de ceremonias y festejos, no pudo seguirle el ritmo durante mucho tiempo, así que acabó disfrutando de una cerveza, sentada en la barra del club, junto a Harry.

- ¿Todo bien? –le preguntó su novio mientras la abrazaba.

- Perfecto –ella le contestó con un beso.

- Hoy ha sido un gran día.

- Y muy largo; estoy "muerta".

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sólo llevas celebrando tu graduación en medicina algo así como… -Harry consultó su reloj de pulsera mientras contaba mentalmente-, unas diecisiete horas. Después de ocho años debería saberle a poco, doctora Fabray.

- ¡Dios, qué bien suena! –suspiró Quinn, recostándose sobre el cuerpo de Harry-. Doctora Fabray –articuló muy despacio, saboreando las palabras que le habían costado tanto esfuerzo-. De repente valen la pena todas las guardias de 48h que he sufrido estos dos últimos años.

- ¿Ya has pensado en la especialidad? Sé que no te gusta que te presionen con el tema y no pretendo agobiarte, pero debes tomar una decisión cuanto antes.

Quinn no contestó. Sí lo había pensado, en realidad, lo tenía clarísimo. Si había decidido estudiar medicina era para poder ser pediatra. Pero eso sólo lo sabía Brittany. Para el resto de sus amigos, su familia y su novio, ella no tenía claro qué quería hacer. Sus amigos solían recomendarle una especialidad diferente cada semana, según fueran cambiando sus propias preferencias. Su padre, que a pesar de los años no olvidaba lo que él no dudaba en llamar "sus errores de adolescencia", quería que escogiera algo con mucho renombre que al fin lo hiciera olvidar, como cirugía, y se empecinaba en recordarle cuántos miembros prestigiosos de su club eran cirujanos importantes; su madre se empeñaba en algo que diera mucho dinero, como la plástica, "sin olvidar que te permitirá codearte con gente importante", solía repetir. Y Harry… bueno, él se había dado cuenta de la presión familiar que sufría y se había limitado a darle un beso y decirle que escogiera lo que más feliz la hiciese cada vez que surgía la conversación. Lo quería aún más por ese detalle, pero también la hacía sentirse culpable. Él no tenía ni idea de sus razones, pero su madre asociaría su decisión con su hija al cabo de un segundo. Así que optó por preparar sus solicitudes y enviarlas sin decir nada a nadie hasta que tuviera las respuestas.

- No creo que sea el momento para eso, cariño –contestó Quinn evasiva-. Hasta el lunes no llegan las aceptaciones y aún no tengo que empezar con el papeleo, y lo que yo quiero ahora es otra cerveza –dijo con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa convincente, mostrando el botellín vacío en su mano.

- Tú mandas –Harry llamó a la camarera para pedir otra ronda, obviando el cambio de conversación de su novia-. ¿Qué te parece lo de Britt? ¿Crees que volverá entera de su excursión?

- Bueno –meditó un momento-, lo de que el lobo sea un gran depredador y que sea capaz de plantarle cara al hombre da un poco de miedo, pero supongo que el equipo con el que va sabe lo que hace.

- Me preocupa más que el equipo no sepa tratar con ella; podría ser un desastre potencial.

- Brittany es una adulta, es inteligente y es competente en su trabajo –Quinn se enderezó inconscientemente y su voz sonó más dura de lo que había pretendido.

- Tranquila, cariño, ya lo sé. No tienes que ponerte así.

- No me gusta que la menosprecies.

- No lo hacía.

- Pero dudas de su capacidad.

- No dudo de ella, así que no te pongas así –Harry resopló-. Sólo digo que puede chocar con el carácter de alguno de sus colegas o no entenderse con ellos, y podrían darse situaciones peligrosas si están en pleno trabajo con animales salvajes.

Ahí tuvo que admitir que Harry tenía su punto de razón.

- Lo siento –admitió Quinn tras unos segundos-. Sé que la quieres y te preocupas por ella. Supongo que a mí también me preocupa eso de los lobos y me he puesto nerviosa.

- Quinn –Harry se acercó para abrazarla y le habló con suavidad-, a veces da la impresión de que eres tú quién no confía en ella, siempre pendiente de defenderla. Tienes que dejar ser tan protectora con Brittany. Como bien has dicho, es adulta.

No es que desconfiara de que Brittany fuera capaz de manejarse sola; lo era, y lo había demostrado a lo largo de los años, pero había visto, en demasiadas ocasiones, cómo los demás intentaban utilizarla o cómo los extraños le daban de lado. Y eso dolía; aunque Brittany aceptara los desplantes con un encogimiento de hombros y un "no vale la pena", le dolía. Quinn lo sabía, y se había encargado siempre de apoyarla y levantarle el ánimo cuando su amiga lo necesitó. Y ahora se iban a separar por primera vez en años, y Quinn, que tanto le debía a su amiga, se sentía un poco culpable por no seguir a su lado.

- Hablando de la reina de Roma… -Harry interrumpió sus divagaciones y señaló algo con la cabeza. Brittany venía enfilada hacia ella, moviéndose al ritmo de una canción familiar: Don't stop believing.

- No, no, no –le dijo Quinn, marcando la negativa con su dedo índice.

- ¡Oh, sí! –Brittany, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y sin dejar de bailar a su alrededor, cogió su mano derecha y tiró de ella hacia la pista-. Sí, sí, sí.

- Harry... –llamó Quinn con urgencia.

- Así me llaman –contestó él mientras veía como Britt la arrastraba.

- Por favor... –insistió ella tendiéndole la mano.

- No, gracias –dijo él con sorna-, yo no bailo.

- Me las pagarás –el grito de Quinn se perdió en medio del barullo cuando Britt y ella se internaron en la pista-. Tú has pedido la canción, ¿verdad?

- ¡Vamos, Quinn! ¡Esto es un himno! –Britt cantaba a pleno pulmón mientras seguía la coreografía. No podía creerlo.

- ¿Todavía te acuerdas de los pasos?

- Apuesto a que tú también. Fue una noche como esta, ¿recuerdas?

Claro que sí. Perfectamente. Los nervios que el Sr. Shue trató de calmar con sus bromas, la impresión de verse en el escenario ante cientos de personas a los que no veía por culpa de los focos, la emoción de la música, la euforia que se contagió entre todos por la posibilidad de ganar. La ilusión de ver allí a su madre. El dolor que la atravesó, la sirena de la ambulancia, Mercedes y su madre a su lado, más nervios y más dolor. Y sentirla llegar al mundo, oírla llorar. La sensación de plenitud que la invadió después. Y el vacío que se quedó con ella desde entonces. Miró a Brittany, que le devolvía la mirada atentamente, y recordó por qué estaba allí, con ella, esa noche.

- Seguro que ha pedido un deseo al soplar sus velas –dijo Quinn empezando a moverse ella también al compás de la música, subiendo la voz cada vez más-. Y ha comido golosinas, y ha invitado a sus amigos del colegio, y han jugado en casa, y se han peleado, y le han regalado lo que había pedido, y también muchas cosas que no había pensado…

Para ese momento, las dos saltaban sin control alguno.

- ¡Dilo! –urgió Britt.

Quinn inspiró con fuerza, se concentró en la única imagen que llenaba su mente y gritó:

- Y seguro que mi hija, esta noche, está sonriendo.

N/A: aclaro, por si a alguien le parece raro que Quinn acabe la carrera nueve años después, que en USA, para estudiar medicina, primero tienes que estudiar otra carrera (por ejemplo, biología o bioquímica...) y luego ingresar, examen mediante, en la escuela de medicina. De ahí que haya tardado nueve años en licenciarse.

Espero que os haya gustado (se agraderán rw, tanto en caso afirmativo, como en negativo ;P ).

Hasta el próximo.


	5. Inoportuno

**Después del ajetreo de estos días, y antes de la vorágine de las celebraciones de fin de año, un trocito más. Que disfrutéis.  
**

**Capítulo 5: Inoportuno.**

San Francisco.

Hacía mucho tiempo que el despertador de Rachel era el que marcaba el inicio del día en aquella casa. En cuanto lo escuchaba, saltaba de la cama, se ponía el primer chándal que tuviera a mano, se recogía el pelo en una coleta y se ponía en marcha. Aunque ya no tenía una elíptica ni una pegatina con un Grammy pegada en el espejo; ahora se colocaba los auriculares, bajaba a la cocina a por algo de fruta para no ir con el estómago vacío, y salía por la puerta dispuesta a dejar su mente en blanco durante una hora. Al principio, recién instalados, había buscado en el ejercicio la forma de mantener algo que la anclara a su pasado, a la que siempre había sido, y sus rutinas de mañana conseguían darle cierta apariencia de continuidad a su vida. Con el tiempo se había hecho a su nueva vida pero no había dejado de salir a correr cada mañana, en busca de silencio y soledad, algo difícil de encontrar cuando vives con otras cinco personas.

- ¡He llegado! –anunció a nadie en particular cuando estuvo de vuelta.

- ¿Tostadas o cereales? –la voz de Sarah le llegó desde la cocina

- Tostadas, si has hecho bastantes –contestó entrando en la cocina.

- Estás de suerte.

La pequeña de los Puckerman le tendió un plato con su desayuno y se sirvió otro para ella. Rachel lo dejó en la mesa, y fue a inspeccionar la nevera.

- ¿Y la leche de soja?

- Tienes varias cajas en la despensa –Shelby entraba en la cocina acompañando a una bastante alterada Beth.

- ¡Rachel! –la pequeña se lanzó en brazos de su hermana mayor que se tambaleó ante su empuje- Hoy se acaba el cole, y habrá una fiesta, ¿tú vienes? Sarah me ha dicho antes que sí, que venís todos. Tienes que venir porque voy a cantar una canción. Yo sola, delante de todo el mundo. Es la canción que he ensayado todos los días. ¿Mañana podré ir contigo a correr? Podemos ir juntas aunque sea muy temprano, a mí me gusta levantarme temprano, como tú.

- Ehhh…

- Ya veremos, Beth –le dijo su madre mientras sacaba un brick de leche de soja para su hija mayor.

- Pero yo acabo ya el cole, y no tendré que hacer deberes, ni tendré que ir a los entrenamientos de fútbol…

La niña se calló al instante en cuanto su madre la miró y Rachel no tuvo ninguna duda de que Shelby habría puesto "esa cara". O lo que venía a ser lo mismo, tendría esa mirada que cualquier padre, por el simple hecho de serlo, es capaz de poner y que anuncia, en enormes y brillantes letras de neón, dignas del mejor casino de Las Vegas, "castigos divinos" si osas seguir insistiendo en un tema que ya han dado por zanjado. "Mejor cambiar de tercio", pensó.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar? –le preguntó a su hermana.

- Yo me lo pongo –Beth había tardado cinco segundos en olvidar la "regañina" y ya correteaba por todos lados, cogiendo los cubiertos y arrastrando una silla para subirse encima e intentar alcanzar su taza, todo ello sin dejar de tararear su canción.

- ¡Mi vida! ¡Hoy acaba el curso mi princesa! ¡Y estarás de vacaciones! ¡Y podremos jugar todo el día y ver la tele juntos por la noche! ¡Hay que celebrarlo! –Noah entró en la cocina como un vendaval, cogió a la niña en volandas y empezó a lanzarla al aire. Beth chillaba que la bajaran y reía al mismo tiempo-. ¿Cómo dices? ¿Más alto? –gritaba él en respuesta; nuevos chillidos-. ¡Síiiii, más alto!

- Noah, por favor –gimió Shelby. La niña, lo que menos necesitaba, era más excitación de la que ya tenía.

- ¡Papá! –seguía riendo la pequeña- ¡Bájame!

- Se os oye desde la anterior manzana, por si a alguien le interesa –Santana acababa de hacer su aparición.

- ¡Tita! –Beth se debatió con fuerza y por fin consiguió que su padre la dejara en el suelo para, acto seguido, lanzarse en brazos de Santana-. Esta tarde tienes que venir a mi cole porque es esta tarde cuando tenemos la fiesta de fin de curso, y voy a salir al escenario con los niños de mi clase detrás, y voy a cantar una canción, y luego hay bocadillos y reffgjijsmmmm…

- Te quito la mano de la boca si me dejas hablar -Beth asintió con solemnidad y Santana liberó la boca de la niña-. Sí, voy a ir a tu cole, y te veré, y merendaré contigo, pero eso será esta tarde, porque vengo de trabajar y ahora lo que necesito es comer e irme a la cama para no dormirme luego durante tu actuación, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Beth asintió con energía, pero sin decir una palabra, y luego volvió a la tarea de servirse el desayuno y ensayar por enésima vez su canción, ante la atenta mirada del resto de la familia.

- Demasiada energía –comentó Rachel en voz baja.

- Y fiebre –apuntó Santana sirviéndose el café-. Se nota enseguida cuando le tocas la cara.

- De su cumpleaños para acá se ha ido acelerando mucho. Creo que voy a pedir las vacaciones antes –les dijo Shelby-. No creo que pase de este próximo mes, otro como mucho, y quiero tenerla vigilada.

- A lo mejor no es mala idea que me la lleve a correr.

- No quiero que madrugue tanto; no deja de ser una niña y necesita dormir.

- ¿Y si en vez de por la mañana me la llevo a correr por la tarde?

- Ya veremos –zanjó Shelby, mientras la niña volvía triunfal a la mesa con su taza entre las manos y todos se sentaban.

El desayuno era ineludible. Cuando Beth empezó a ir al colegio, hacía ya siete años, su madre la sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y le servía la fruta, la leche y lo que tocara ese día para desayunar; luego se servía ella misma y la acompañaba pacientemente hasta que acababa, mientras le hablaba del colegio o de dibujos animados con su lengua de trapo. Durante todo aquel rato, la pequeña veía desfilar por la cocina al resto de habitantes de la casa: Rachel llegaba siempre la primera, sudada después de correr, y se sentaba en la mesa con ellas el tiempo justo para comer y luego dirigirse a la ducha. Sarah bajaba siempre ya vestida, con su mochila al hombro, y un inaudible "buenos días", para luego sentarse y desayunar sin levantar la mirada del plato. Santana aparecía después para engullir cualquier bocado sin sentarse siquiera, y Puck se limitaba a servirse un café en vaso de plástico para bebérselo de camino a la universidad.

Hasta un día, en pleno mes octubre, en el que Beth anunció que no probaría bocado si no se sentaban todos juntos en la mesa. En un principio, todos la ignoraron, menos su madre, que intentó explicarle que los chicos tenían cosas importantes que hacer por las mañanas y no podían entretenerse. Cuando no consiguió nada, y la pequeña había pasado toda la semana yéndose al colegio sin desayunar, Shelby abandonó su estilo dialogante, le regañó por su cabezonería e intentó obligarla. La pataleta fue épica y le siguió un castigo épico también, pero la niña siguió en sus trece y sin comer. Unos días después, y muy desesperada, su madre incluso le rogó, pero Beth no cedía. Al final, preocupados por ella y a petición de Shelby, los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa con ellas, algunos con más sueño que hambre.

Y Beth estaba tan entusiasmada de tenerlos allí que apenas probó bocado, ocupada como estaba en ponerles a todos al día sobre su "_nuevo tan grande colegio_", lleno de niños gritones y profesores simpáticos, sobre la señorita Alice, que olía a la misma colonia que mamá, y sobre su nueva mejor amiga-compañera-de-pupitre, que se empeñaba en comerse la goma de borrar. Al día siguiente volvieron a desayunar todos juntos, y Shelby le prohibió a la niña hablar hasta acabar el desayuno, así que les pidió a los demás que le contaran cómo era "el cole de los mayores", escuchando atentamente las explicaciones de Rachel sobre la importancia de una educación adecuada y el deber de esforzarse para labrarse un futuro; cuándo su hermana acabó su soliloquio, una muy confundida Beth, le preguntó si su colegio también tenía columpios. A otro día, en cuanto los tuvo en la mesa, les preguntó qué querían ser de mayores, y aunque le fueron contestando muy serios, incluso ella estaba convencida de que su padre nunca llegaría a ser astronauta. Otro día les preguntó por sus canciones favoritas y la conversación acabó abruptamente cuando Shelby echó de la mesa a Rachel y Santana por su discusión. Y otro, por su disfraz de Halloween, y todos se rieron de la idea de Noah de vestirse de empollón. Unos días después, la enana quiso saber por qué Sarah llevaba toda la semana leyendo un libro muy gordo, y esta anunció, en voz muy baja, que había sacado un sobresaliente en Historia, ganándose una ovación y una excursión a la playa en el Impala de su hermano.

Poco a poco, día a día, las respuestas a las preguntas de Beth ocasionaban más preguntas, y más respuestas, y al final, se convirtieron en conversaciones. Y Sarah empezó a contarles por sí misma cómo iba con las clases, y cuándo necesitaba ayuda. Y Puck empezó a hacer bromas, y Rachel empezó a rivalizar con su hermana por el protagonismo en la mesa, todos querían saber, y explicar, y cotillear, y pedir. Beth, que era una "cotorra", incluso se llevó alguna bronca por hablar en lugar de comer. Y una mañana, las conversaciones se alargaron tanto que el tiempo se les echó encima y tuvieron que salir corriendo a clase, y reanudarlas durante la cena. El día que dieron las vacaciones de Navidad en el colegio, la niña les enseñó orgullosa el dibujo que había hecho en clase. Levantó la hoja de papel para explicarles que aquellas figuras eran ellos, sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, hablando y riendo: mamá, papá, su hermana, tía Tana y tita Sarah. "Es que _tinía_ que pintar mi familia", les aclaró con su vocecita de tres añitos.

Rachel sonrió con el recuerdo mientras atravesaba la facultad de veterinaria de Berckeley. Habían enmarcado aquel dibujo, que aún colgaba junto al reloj de madera de la cocina, ostentando el título de primer retrato familiar.

- Te veo muy feliz para no ser viernes. ¿Algo que contarme? –la voz de su compañero de departamento alejó el recuerdo.

- Buenos días, André. ¿Un café antes de subir?

- ¿Y después de tantos años tienes que preguntar? –el chico ofreció su brazo y cuando Rachel se colgó de él se encaminaron a la cafetería-. Y ahora cuéntame, ¿por qué la sonrisita? ¿Al fin has aceptado cenar con el chico de infecciosas?

- No, no voy a salir con él, y ya te dije que no me interesaba. Y deja de hacer de celestino. No necesito que me busques pareja.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Si te dejara a tu aire a saber quién se fijaría en ti –exclamó André divertido-. ¡Auchh! No hace falta que me pegues. Pero no puedes negar que tus manías son algo… peculiares.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

- Porque es verdad. Te recuerdo que cuando te conocí te empeñabas en usar aquellos vaqueros rotos y sudaderas enormes.

- Eran cómodos –respondió Rachel escueta. Prefería no pensar en aquel último año de instituto, lejos de todo lo que conocía, sin confiar en nadie, tratando de ser otra persona.

- Sí, para pasar un día en el campo. Menos mal que me crucé en tu camino para salvar tu vestuario y tu vida social –dijo él muy ufano-. Aún recuerdo una camiseta enorme de la Universidad de Ohio que solías llevar y que era dos tallas más grande que…

- ¿Por qué estamos hablando del instituto? –lo cortó Rachel.

- Oído, cocina –André levantó las manos en señal de paz y compuso su mejor expresión de disculpa-. Volvamos a tu sonrisa y buen humor, ¿a qué se deben?

- Mi hermana actúa esta noche en la representación de fin de curso y está emocionadísima. Vamos a ir todos a verla –Rachel recuperó su enorme sonrisa.

- Ah, detecto que te sientes orgullosa, y ¿cuál de ellas actúa? –Rachel arqueó las cejas-. No me mires así, sois una familia peculiar y a veces me hago un lío.

- Beth, André, ¿cuál esperabas que fuera?

- Y yo que sé, podría haber sido Sarah –contestó él tranquilamente mientras se acercaban a la barra-. ¡Paul! Lo de siempre –el camarero sirvió sus cafés mientras él seguía hablando con Rachel-. En el instituto también se organizan actuaciones y fiestas de fin de curso. Incluso hay bailes, aunque tú te los perdieras en su día.

- Sí, bueno, los bailes no son lo mío –susurró Rachel para sí-. Y no me imagino a Sarah invitándonos a nosotros a su fiesta de fin de curso. Se limitará a darnos un beso en la ceremonia de graduación, dejarse hacer unas fotos y luego se largará con sus amigos a celebrarlo.

- ¿Cuándo es la entrega de diplomas?

- Pasado mañana.

- Semana ocupada, entonces. Hoy la pequeña, el viernes la mediana. ¿Y tu siamesa no tiene ceremonias a la vista?

- Si Santana te oye llamarla así, te mata.

- Bah –André hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano-, ya sabes lo que dicen: "perro ladrador, poco mordedor"; y no podéis negarlo: os pasabais el día juntas y bien lejos de los demás. Recuerdo que incluso llegó a correr el rumor de que erais autistas. Además, ¿te imaginas a Santana encima de un escenario? Vestido, tacones, maquillaje, y esas caderas… -André tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa bastante tonta que ilustraba bien a las claras lo que estaba imaginando-. Creo que hasta me dejaría "morder" por ver algo así.

"Sí –pensó Rachel con algo parecido a la nostalgia, mientras André se reía de su ocurrencia-, la recuerdo encima de un escenario. Recuerdo cada canción. Recuerdo cada actuación". Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la sensación que amenazaba con invadirla y volvió a la conversación.

- Cuidado con lo que deseas –suspiró Rachel para sí, probando su café-. El caso es que Beth ha preparado una canción, y tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo bien.

- ¿A qué hora es la fiesta?

- A las cinco. Tendré que salir un poco antes y que alguien acabe la ronda por mí...

- ¿Me estás poniendo ojitos?

- Tiene que darme tiempo a cruzar la bahía y a aparcar…

- Tu voz apenada y tu expresión suplicante no me gustan nada.

- Y a ella le hace tanta ilusión…

- ¿Te han dicho que tu sonrisita es especialmente molesta cuando sabes que te saldrás con la tuya?

- Gracias, André-Louis –Rachel se lanzó a su cuello para intentar envolverlo en un abrazo, algo complicado porque André era un "armario" de metro ochenta y espaldas de nadador, herencia de sus años en los equipos del instituto y la universidad-. Te debo una muy gorda.

- Me la cobraré. No lo dudes.

- Lo sé.

- Y no tendrás más remedio que acceder.

- Lo sé.

- Y no aceptaré excusas.

- Lo sé, y sé que ya estás pensando en algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? –dijo él con cara de inocente.

- Porque tu mueca te delata –Rachel le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de enfilar hacia la puerta-. Y te dejo, que el jefe me espera para la reunión.

- ¡Eh! –la llamó André al cabo de dos segundos. Rachel se volvió para mirarlo-. ¿Qué reunión? A mí no me ha dicho nada.

- Es sobre el grupo interdisciplinario con el que vais a Canadá.

- No sabía que te habías apuntado. ¿Cuándo has retomado tu tesis? –quiso saber André.

- No lo he hecho.

- Pues entonces ya sabemos para qué han organizado la reunión.

- Eres un malpensado; sólo es algo sobre asesoramiento y logística.

- Y tú eres demasiado cándida. Roberts está empeñado en que acabes tu investigación. Va a tentarte con trabajo de campo y se va a asegurar de que sea lo suficientemente importante como para que no puedas negarte –Rachel dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, despidiéndose con la mano. André la vio alejarse mientras hablaba para sí mismo, sin saber que hacía sonreír a su amiga-. ¿Te dejarás tentar por fin?

Nueve horas después, tras tres operaciones, una pelea con los de laboratorio, un almuerzo rápido, el papeleo, y el viaje a toda prisa hasta el colegio de Beth, por fin llegaba a casa. Estaba muerta, y las casi dos horas que habían estado en la función escolar no le habían sentado nada bien a su espalda. Echó un vistazo a los coches para comprobar que era la última y entró. En algún lugar del piso de arriba, Beth cantaba su canción por enésima vez.

- ¡He llegado! –anunció la diva mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

- ¡Beth, Sarah, abajo! Vamos a cenar –dijo Shelby.

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda? – preguntó mientras se adentraba en la cocina.

- No, ya está todo. Tú ve a lavarte a las manos y a ponerte cómoda.

- ¿Por qué ella puede escaquearse y a nosotros nos tienes aquí ayudándote? –preguntó Noah molesto.

- Puck, estás partiendo el pan –le contestó Santana.

- Lo cual entra en la categoría de ayudar –razonó él.

- Dame, quejica –le dijo Rachel quitándole el cuchillo-, yo acabo esto y tú consigue que tu hija se siente a la mesa.

- Eso es fácil –aseguró él convencido.

Rachel siguió su salida de la cocina con la mirada.

- Algo trama –dijo en voz alta.

- Seguro –confirmó su madre-. Has tardado mucho. ¿Tan lejos habías aparcado?

- Me encontré con Anne cuando iba a por el coche y no pude esquivarla.

- ¿De Breuil? –Santana entornó los ojos. Rachel asintió-. ¡Qué divertido! ¿Sigue empeñada en seducir a Puck?

- No lo ha nombrado, aunque desde luego sigue empeñada en odiarme –le dijo Rachel.

- Pensé que se había mudado a Los Ángeles después de casarse.

- Su sobrino está en la clase de Beth; era el niño de gafas que hacía el acompañamiento en el estribillo. Debe haber venido a la función por él –explicó Shelby mientras comprobaba el horno.

- Pues a ver si se va pronto y tengo la suerte de no encontrármela –pidió Santana.

- Yo no me emocionaría mucho –le dijo Rachel con voz lastimera. San la miró con cara de susto-. Nos ha visto en el colegio y se ha acercado a saludarme con "toda la amabilidad del mundo", para anunciarme que vuelve a casa porque le han ofrecido a su marido un puesto en la fundación "Gold, Wood & no sé cuantos apellidos más": despacho propio, muebles de madera maciza, secretaria personal… y un sueldo que, según ella misma: "no te voy a incomodar con cifras que no están al alcance de cualquiera" –Rachel recalcó las comillas para darle más énfasis a su burla.

- Hay que ver lo que se consigue sabiendo fo… –espetó Santana con acidez.

- ¡San, por Dios! ¡Esa boca! –protestó Shelby.

- …formalizar una relación a tiempo –Santana vocalizó cada sílaba muy despacio; madre e hija la miraron con el mismo gesto de incredulidad-. Hay que ver que malpensadas sois.

- Listo, podemos cenar –Puck interrumpió la réplica de Rachel volviendo a entrar en la cocina para recoger los platos-. Os esperamos en el jardín.

- Ya sabemos cómo ha convencido a la enana –dijo Santana, provocando la risa de madre e hija.

- Id para allá –les dijo Shelby-. Yo llevo la fuente.

Puck había colocado la mesa del jardín cerca del farol que alumbraba la salida de la puerta trasera. Solían cenar allí en verano, y también era un buen sitio para sentarse a tomar una copa y disfrutar de la compañía y la conversación; o lo que era lo mismo, Rachel hablaba de todo lo habido y por haber, Shelby aportaba los comentarios, Puck el humor y Santana el sarcasmo. Por eso, cerca de las once de la noche, los cuatro adultos todavía seguían allí, con un whisky a medio beber en la mano, cuando sonó el móvil de Puck.

- ¡Qué raro, es del trabajo! ¿Diga?... Sí, sí, claro… -Noah puso cara de desconcierto y se incorporó en su silla-. Entiendo… No hay problema… ¿Cuándo? –cada vez estaba más serio-. ¿Ya han decidido qué hacer…? Sí… Salgo para allá –ahora ya parecía agobiado y preocupado.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Rachel.

- Tenemos un problema –les dijo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –insistió Rachel con un fondo de inquietud al verlo tan serio.

- Ha habido un ataque de lobo en Tennesse Valley.

- Eso es imposible, en el área del Golden Gate no hay lobos –aseguró Rachel.

- Pues este estaba allí, y se lo han encontrado unos excursionistas. Se ha corrido la voz y van a peinar el parque antes de que cunda el pánico; nos han movilizado a todos los guardas.

- ¿No será un coyote? –insistió Rachel-. Los excursionistas no son precisamente muy fiables para ciertas cosas. ¿Recordáis aquellos tipos que nos encontramos hace unos años en el Joshua Tree? Menudos pardillos, empeñados en demostrar que aquellas huellas eran de oso. ¡Cómo si los osos vivieran en mitad del desierto californiano!

- Probablemente sea eso, pero mientras buscan al animal estará activa la alerta –advirtió Puck.

- ¿La prensa? –Santana ya podía imaginar los titulares de los medios locales. En el círculo de pueblos que rodeaban el parque, un animal salvaje que "aterroriza a la población" podía ser la noticia del año.

- No me han dicho nada –le dijo Puck-, pero no la descartes. Lo primero que habrán hecho esos excursionistas en cuanto abandonaron en el parque será llamar a sus amigos para contarles "su aventura". Eso contando con que el rumor no haya llegado al camping.

El teléfono de Noah volvió a sonar. Rechazó la llamada nada más mirar el identificador. Si la administración del parque tenía tanta prisa seguro que no eran buenas noticias.

- De momento se acabaron las salidas. Para todos –sentenció Shelby. Rachel se mordió la lengua, y fue consciente de que Santana hacía un esfuerzo para no replicar-. Ahora mismo estamos sentados a diez metros del parque; si las batidas se hacen con perros y encuentran algún rastro nuestro quizá se acerquen demasiado.

- ¡Mierda! –nadie se acordó de regañar a Santana en esta ocasión-. No podía ser más inoportuno.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Beth? En su estado no va a aguantar ni un día metida en casa. Y si el miedo a que haya lobos por ahí sueltos se extiende y cunde el pánico todo se llenará de cazadores y… – dejó la frase en el aire. Noah seguía sentado en la silla. No pensaba ir a ningún sitio hasta tener claro lo que iba a pasar con su familia.

- Vacaciones –anunció Rachel. Los demás la miraron confusos-. Quiero decir, que Beth ya ha acabado el colegio, y seguro que le encanta la idea de irse unos días a algún sitio especial.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con tu trabajo? No sé vosotros, pero yo no puedo pedir las vacaciones de un día para otro, y no podemos tardar mucho en irnos, sin contar que no sabemos cuántos días estaremos fuera –apuntó Santana. La sonrisa de Rachel vaciló; eso no lo había pensado.

- El instituto acaba el viernes y yo puedo buscarme un sustituto para que imparta los cursos de verano –intervino Shelby-, así que yo me llevaré a las niñas y vosotros nos alcanzáis cuando os den los días.

- Sigue siendo bastante inoportuno; necesitamos buscar un lugar donde pasen desapercibidos varios lobos y un cachorro excesivamente alterado y que no sabe controlar los cambios –replicó Santana. A Rachel se le iluminó la mirada.

- ¿Os he contado ya que esta mañana he estado reunida con mi jefe porque quiere que retome la tesis? –Santana resopló, y Rachel decidió no "marear mucho la perdiz" no fuera a ser que le saltara encima-. Me ha estado explicando lo que están haciendo en la reserva de Banff por la repoblación de lobos: su número ha aumentado considerablemente, están protegidos, y a la zona más remota de las rocosas no llegan los excursionistas ni hay cazadores. Ya sabéis como son los canadienses con la protección medioambiental.

- ¿Y la gente del parque? –Puck llevaba suficientes años trabajando como guarda forestal como para saber que los profesionales solían peinar zonas a las que los visitantes no llegaban.

- Habrá un equipo de investigadores allí todo el verano y van a estar pendientes de ellos –le dijo Rachel-, y tengo el plan de trabajo para saber en qué zona van a estar cada día.

- ¿Qué día llegan esos investigadores? –preguntó Shelby.

- En teoría, la expedición es para julio y agosto, pero el equipo de Chicago y el nuestro ya estarán allí la semana que viene para tenerlo todo listo cuando lleguen los demás, así que los guardas estarán ya ocupados con ellos.

- No me gusta la idea de que te vayas tú sola con las niñas –le dijo San a Shelby-. ¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Y si necesitas ayuda con Beth?

- No tenemos muchas más opciones –rebatió Shelby.

- No te vas sola –intervino Puck-. No pienso dejaros solas. Si no me dan vacaciones, me despido, pero voy a estar con mi hija cuando ocurra.

Fue lo último que dijo Noah antes de salir a toda prisa.


	6. Fantasmas

**Gracias a tod s por leer y comentar. Os dejo el siguiente.  
**

**Capítulo 6: Fantasmas.**

Comprobó que la sala de reuniones estuviera completamente desierta para luego dejarse caer en una silla con un nuevo café en la mano, aunque estaba bastante segura de que aquel líquido negro-aguado en vaso de plástico no merecía tal nombre y, desde luego, no podía hacerle ningún bien a su estómago, pero tras diez horas de trabajo, el cuerpo le reclamaba alguna ayuda si pretendía que siguiera funcionando. Dio un sorbo y agradeció que, al menos, estuviera caliente, añorando la vieja cafetera que había en la sala de descanso de la quinta planta del Presbyterian, en Nueva York. La había encontrado por casualidad en uno de sus primeros días de prácticas, recién empezado su tercer curso de medicina, tras perderse por los interminables pasillos del hospital; nadie sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, nadie recordaba quién la había llevado, pero todo el que la conocía tomaba allí el café cuando podía escaparse. Tendría que investigar el resto de plantas de su nuevo hospital; en algún sitio debía existir una cafetera decente, porque incluso en San Francisco, había gente adicta a la cafeína.

Bebió otro sorbo mientras pasaba la página. Completar el papeleo para administración era la parte que menos le gustaba de su trabajo. O para ser más exactos, Quinn odiaba los dichosos formularios de colores que había que entregar por triplicado. Reconocía que era necesario saber qué pasaba en el hospital, quién y qué se gastaba, para poder llevar un registro de los suministros y saber adecuar la logística, pero eso no lo hacía menos tedioso o aburrido. Y cuando ya llevas toda la noche de guardia, y al salir no te esperan un desayuno y una cama calentita, si no un tour por la ciudad de la mano de una agente inmobiliaria de sonrisa Profident, tinte barato y mal gusto para el perfume, tu humor no mejora, precisamente.

Estampó una firma más y dio un nuevo trago a aquel brebaje, sosteniendo el vaso con las palmas de ambas manos para calentarlas, sintiéndose un poco mejor. A lo mejor hoy tenían suerte y por fin encontraban una casa que les gustara a ambos; vivir en el hotel había sido divertido unos días: sin tener que limpiar, sin tener que cocinar, sin preocuparse por la compra, pero después de tres semanas, tanto Harry como ella, empezaban a necesitar su propio espacio y algunas cosas más que no fueran sólo su ropa. Sus muebles, libros y la mayoría de sus objetos personales seguían embalados en un guardamuebles, en Manhattan, a la espera de que encontraran un lugar donde vivir.

Buscaban algo en un barrio tranquilo. Tras mucho pensarlo habían decidido que era tiempo de alejarse del tráfico voraz, las avenidas pobladas de noctámbulos y las luces de neón; sus ocho años en "la ciudad que nunca duerme" le habían permitido a Quinn crecer, cumplir sueños y vivir experiencias, y ahora San Francisco, más pequeña, más cálida y más acogedora, le daba la oportunidad de encontrar nueva gente y nuevas vivencias y la tranquilidad para asentarse. Quinn pensaba en una casa cerca de alguno de los enormes parques urbanos que había en la ciudad, ver el "verde" desde su ventana, oler los cambios de estación; o quizá algo con jardín, para poder sentarse por las tardes a leer, como cuando era pequeña y se estiraba en el césped de su casa para "devorar" su última adquisición, con el sol de última hora de la tarde calentándole la espalda y ese olor tan característico a hierba mojada que flota en el aire después de regar.

¡Riiiinnnngggg!

- ¡Mierda!

Se levantó tan rápido que volcó la silla. Con una mano rebuscaba en sus bolsillos en busca de un pañuelo con el que limpiarse el café de la camisa. Con la otra se afanaba en sacar el móvil de su bata. Consiguió encontrar primero el teléfono, y descolgar al tercer timbrazo.

- ¿Diga? –sostuvo el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja para poder rebuscar con las dos manos.

- ¡Hola, Quinn! –la voz era inconfundible a pesar de la estática. El timbre de felicidad con el que sonaba, más aún.

- ¡Brittany! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Estaba empezando a preocuparme!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, pero me preocupaba por ti, Britt, llevas doce días en Canadá y lo único que he sabido de ti es que habíais llegado al parque.

Se rindió. No llevaba nada encima para limpiarse. Quizá hubiera toallas de papel en alguno de los armarios de aquella salita.

- Pues no tienes que preocuparte, aquí todo va bien. Esto es precioso. Todos los días salimos muy temprano, para aprovechar la luz, ¡y deberías ver qué amaneceres! , y cuando volvemos al refugio hay un montón datos para procesar, y hay que planear la jornada siguiente, así que no hemos tenido tiempo para nada. Ya casi hemos acabado en la zona del este de Banff y hemos encontrado varios ejemplares sin marcar mientras seguíamos a una loba con cachorros. Uno de ellos era enorme, precioso, del color del chocolate; creo que es el más grande que hemos medido hasta ahora.

- ¿Os dedicáis a medir a los lobos? ¿Para qué? ¿Y cómo?

- Pues con la cinta métrica, Quinn –sonrió, pero no interrumpió a Brittany, que hablaba con verdadera pasión-. También los pesamos, les ponemos el transmisor, y tomamos muestras de sangre y mucosas; de algunos hemos sacado una huella de su dentadura para un estudio que está haciendo uno de los chicos de Berkeley. Casi todos somos biólogos, pero él es veterinario y está escribiendo una tesis sobre algo del calcio, los huesos y los dientes.

- Britt, me refiero a cómo conseguís acercaros a ellos, ¿los localizáis y los sedáis con una pistola de dardos, o algo así?

En la salita no había nada con lo que limpiarse. Recogió los informes, que, gracias a Dios, se habían librado del café. Iba a tener que atravesar la planta para llegar al armario donde estaban los pijamas y cambiarse. Aprovecharía que pasaba por el mostrador para dejar los papeles.

- Sí, aunque no es una pistola, sino una especie de escopeta, para no tener que acercarnos demasiado una vez que localizamos el rastro. De momento, Ismael y André se encargan de eso, aunque me están enseñando. Dicen que tengo madera, y además es muy divertido. Te lo demostraré cuando vuelva a casa.

Se quedó clavada en mitad del pasillo; los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas alzadas. Brittany sonaba entusiasmada, lo contagiaba al hablar, pero la idea de imaginarla disparando, aunque sólo fueran dardos tranquilizantes estaba fuera del orden natural de las cosas. Una prueba de que se había alterado la realidad, de que se desmoronaba el espacio-tiempo, de que había caído en alguna dimensión desconocida, o de que, efectivamente, el café de la máquina era venenoso y le estaba destruyendo el cerebro. Quinn no era, siquiera, capaz de hacerse una imagen mental de la escena. Britt, su Brittany, la misma que podía ser ingenua, inocente, brillante, extravagante, que podía regañar a su gato por fumar, o tener de mejores amigos a los castores del zoo de Central Park. La podía imaginar en miles de situaciones inverosímiles e historias increíbles, pero nunca con un arma. Ni aunque sólo sirviera para hacer dormir. No. Aquello no era posible en su mundo.

- Britt, ¿por qué estás aprendiendo a disparar?

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? –la oyó al otro lado de la línea.

- Acabas de decírmelo.

- ¿Por qué te iba a decir algo que no es cierto?

- ¿No me has dicho que Ismael y no sé quién más te están enseñando?

- Sí, a seguir los rastros. Ismael es guía en Banff, es un experto, y André y su equipo vienen desde hace años. ¿Sabías que el sentido del olfato de un lobo es 100 veces más agudo que el nuestro?

- Entonces, ¿no has cogido ningún arma?

- Claro que no, Quinn.

Suspiró con alivio. El mundo no se estaba viniendo abajo, sólo era la costumbre de su amiga de hablar de cinco cosas a la vez.

- ¿Quinn?

- Sí, sigo aquí.

- Voy a tener que dejarte. Queremos salir ya porque ayer encontramos huellas de una familia que no parece llevar localizador. Te llamaré pronto. Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.

Le había colgado, y se había quedado con las ganas de hacerle muchas preguntas, pero al menos ya sabía que todo iba bien.

Retomó el camino hacia el cuarto del material para cambiarse, y casi no le había dado tiempo a hacerlo cuando sonó el busca. Era la extensión de urgencias. Soltó la camisa sucia y los papeles en el mostrador de planta y salió disparada, con el pulso en la garganta. En las puertas del ascensor coincidió con Van Baerle, el jefe de planta, con su adjunto y otros dos residentes. Todos pulsaron el botón de planta 0. Todos los pediatras disponibles para una llamada de emergencia. Mala señal.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas ya los estaba esperando un hombre con cara de agobio que los guió hacia la zona de atención médica.

Ha habido un accidente múltiple en la 17th con Market. No está claro qué ha pasado ni cuántos heridos hay, pero hay involucrado un autobús de boy-scouts que iban camino de una excursión. Están a punto de llegar dos ambulancias para vosotros con traumas abiertos, y las unidades de policía están colaborando en el traslado de los menos graves, así que nos irá llegando un goteo continuo.

- Seremos tus refuerzos –dijo el jefe de pediatría-. ¿nos distribuyes tú?

- No. Sin saber cómo ha sido todo y sin cálculos de a cuántos traen no se puede organizar mucho. Os he adjudicado esa zona –les señaló varias cortinas ya preparadas para entrar en acción-. Tú conoces a tú gente, así que tú te encargas.

El jefe de pediatría los llevó hacia la recepción de ambulancias, que ya era un hervidero de médicos a la espera. Era la primera vez que Quinn bajaba hasta allí desde que se había incorporado al Hospital de la Universidad de California, hacía sólo catorce días, y trataba de controlar los nervios, sabiendo que en unos minutos, se enfrentaría a lo más duro de su profesión. Los niños que ingresan en pediatría son conscientes de que están enfermos, no deja de ser duro verlos en un hospital, pero como niños que son se adaptan rápido y su mayor preocupación pronto vuelve a ser jugar, y colorear, y pasarlo bien, y reírse, y eso transforma el ambiente, le da vida, lo llena de sonidos y lo vuelve menos gris que en cualquier otra planta. Pero a las urgencias pediátricas llegan niños asustados que lo único que entienden es que les duele, y te piden ayuda y no comprenden por qué a veces, para curarlos, hay que provocar más dolor, y la desesperación de ver el dolor descarnado en la mirada de un niño puede ser tan angustioso como sentirlo en carne propia.

Oír la primera sirena acercándose alejó los malos pensamientos y la obligó a concentrarse.

- Jones y Bryce, la primera ambulancia para vosotros –distribuyó su jefe-; Fabray conmigo en la segunda, y Alan se queda con los que trae la policía.

Era la novata. La única residente de primer año que había en el turno. Venía de una facultad del otro lado del país y era la primera emergencia en la que su jefe la iba a ver en acción. Que la quisiera tener cerca con los heridos más graves podía parecer un halago, pero bien podía deberse a que no se fiaba de ella y quería atarla en corto. Varias sirenas más se mezclaron en el ambiente. Caminó unos pasos e inspiró hondo para relajar la tensión. Si lo que quería Van Baerle era conocer de primera mano cómo se desenvolvía su nueva pediatra, ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarle por qué había sido la primera de su clase.

- Relájate, Fabray, no es un examen –le dijo Van Baerle con una sonrisa amable-. Hablé con la gente del Presbyterian antes de aceptar tu solicitud, así que no tengo dudas de que lo vas a hacer bien.

No pensó que su estado fuera tan evidente, y no supo qué contestar, así que se limitó a asentir. No era algo que había pensado conscientemente, pero era lógico que hubieran hablado con Nueva York. No aceptaban cualquier solicitud en uno de los mejores hospitales pediátricos del país sin informarse exhaustivamente sobre los candidatos. Su orgullo recién alimentado y su confianza en sus propias capacidades hicieron acto de presencia. No es que borraran de un plumazo los nervios, pero se sintió mucho mejor.

Y aún se sentía mejor cuando abandonaba el hospital, casi cuatro horas más tarde. Había trabajado codo a codo con un médico de la talla de Van Baerle. El director del servicio de pediatría no le había mentido; la había tratado como una colega, le había pedido opinión, la había dirigido en ocasiones y la había dejado sola cuando faltaron manos para atender a todos los niños.

Había sido difícil, estresante y frenético. Cada vez llegaban más heridos, más familiares, policías y médicos del turno de mañana que se iban incorporando. Cada vez había más ruido, más gritos, más colapso; ni ella misma se oía al hablar. Había corrido, cosido y reconocido a varios niños. Había recitado mentalmente más tacos de los que había dicho en el último año. Había sido muy complicado tomar algunas decisiones, y a veces, estuvo tentada de apartar la vista. Había estado a punto de perder a dos de los niños.

Pero los milagros existen, y cuando atravesaba la puerta principal sintiendo aún los restos de adrenalina en el cuerpo, lo hacía recordando unos inmensos ojos azules que se habían abierto de nuevo cuando prácticamente nadie lo esperaba. Quinn, obviamente, no recordaba los nombres de todos los niños que habían pasado por sus manos; incluso los casos más complejos o llamativos pronto eran sustituidos por nombres nuevos que necesitaban atención. Pero sí guardaba entre sus recuerdos más preciados un puñado de miradas y sonrisas que, como la de la pequeña Ellen esa mañana, le daban sentido al camino que había elegido.

Salió a la avenida Parnassus con la sombra de una sonrisa en la boca y el móvil en la mano, dispuesta a recuperar el plan inicial de esa mañana de ver casas en alquiler. Estaba hecha polvo pero tras la intensidad vivida se sentía incapaz de meterse en la cama en ese momento.

No le dio a tiempo ni a terminar de marcar. Harry la estaba esperando con un vaso de Starbucks en la mano.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- Bueno, tenía que recogerte a las ocho, ¿no? –Harry le tendió su vaso y el simple olor a café de verdad hizo que Quinn se estremeciera; al probarlo no puedo evitar un suspiro satisfecho.

- ¿Llevas aquí desde las ocho? Te envié un mensaje…

- Lo recibí –dijo él mostrándole en la otra mano una bolsa de panadería -, y pensé que cuando acabara esa emergencia agradecerías tenerme aquí con el desayuno.

- ¿Y el trabajo?

- Soy un abogado importante, puedo elegir mi horario –dijo él con sorna.

- ¿Aunque acabes de empezar en el bufete hace unos días? No creo que a tu jefe le guste. Podríamos haber quedado para comer juntos.

- Tú sin café por la mañana me das más miedo que Wood.

- ¿Y has mantenido el café caliente estas dos horas? –bromeó Quinn.

- Tengo mis trucos –Harry le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Y me los vas a contar?

- Si lo hiciera no podría volver a sorprenderte la próxima vez.

- Seguro que algo se te ocurre.

Quinn no pudo resistirse a besarlo.

Harry se había colado en su vida a base de pequeños detalles, sin avasallarla, y la había ido conquistando poco a poco, con esos detalles que te hacen sentir especial, que demuestran que te quieren, que se preocupan por ti, y tras cuatro años de relación, seguía conquistándola cada día.

Aunque lo cierto es que, cuando lo conoció, no le deba ni la hora.

Fue el mismo verano en que aprobó el ingreso en la escuela de medicina de Cornell. Britt y ella lo habían celebrado por todo lo alto con una monumental fiesta en su piso, y Harry llegó acompañando a una de sus antiguas compañeras de la clase de fisiología. En el momento de presentárselo no le llamó especialmente la atención; ni siquiera recordaba su nombre cuando se cruzaron un par de horas después.

- Una gran fiesta –dijo él apareciendo de pronto a su lado.

- Ahá…

- Me han dicho que es en tu honor –insistió él.

Quinn, que intentaba elegir con qué rellenar su copa de entre la variada colección de botellas que se amontonaban sobre la mesa del salón, levantó la mirada y lo repasó descaradamente de arriba abajo. En cualquier otro momento la rubia hubiera contestado algo acorde con las convenciones sociales para no resultar maleducada y luego habría huido de lo que parecía un inminente intento de ligoteo sin imaginación, pero ya llevaba demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo como para ser sutil y no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo.

- No.

Tan sencillo y contundente como eso. Volvió de nuevo su atención a las botellas y el tequila se alzó vencedor, olvidando al instante al chico al que acababa de hacer un desplante digno de sus mejores tiempos como animadora en el instituto.

De ahí que apenas pudiera situarlo cuando, a la mañana siguiente, mientras sus neuronas peloteaban sin piedad contra las paredes de su cráneo, aquel mismo chico se plantaba en su cocina y preparaba el café, mientras Britt saltaba emocionada ante la idea de un picnic en Central Park.

- ¿Cuándo hemos decidido ir de picnic, Britt? –Preguntó Quinn-. Y por favor, no grites.

- Anoche –contestó muy segura-. Te lo preguntamos y dijiste que sí.

- ¿Me lo preguntasteis? –le dedicó un vistazo muy poco amistoso al pobre Harry, que aún no había abierto la boca.

- Claro, te dije que había conocido a un chico muy simpático al que le gustaban los patos y quería que fuéramos a verlos. Dijiste que no había problema, ¿recuerdas?

Lo cierto es que no. No se acordaba, de hecho, lo que hiciera o dijera después de haber empezado con el tequila estaba arrinconado en algún lugar recóndito, en mitad de la nebulosa que eran sus recuerdos, y por la sonrisilla que luchaba por ocultar, el chico se había dado cuenta. Pero Brittany tenía la costumbre de no mentir nunca, así que si ella decía que le había preguntado y le había dicho que sí, ahora le tocaba apechugar.

Podría haber sido la peor cita de la vida de Quinn. Para empezar, ni siquiera podía considerarse una cita, ya que iban los tres. Y además, estaba resacosa, su estómago bailaba una conga cada vez que pensaba en comer y ni siquiera pudo tumbarse en la hierba a dormir porque se habían instalado cerca del lago y los patos, totalmente rodeados de padres con niños empeñados en hacer todo el ruido que no podían hacer en su casa.

Gracias a quien fuera, a Harry se le había ocurrido llevar aspirinas, caldo de pollo que a la rubia le asentó el estómago, y suficiente paciencia para aguantar sus continuas quejas. Lo que no tenía el pobre era una ligera idea de lo que podía suponer pasar todo un día con Brittany. Pero Quinn sí había pensado en lo mucho que podía reírse de él si lo que tenía planeado era aprovecharse de su amiga para llegar hasta ella. Y ese fue el momento en el que Quinn empezó a mirarlo con otros ojos. Porque Harry no fingió entender a Britt, ni le siguió la corriente como un autómata, ni se rió falsamente de sus comentarios. No. Él le preguntaba cuando no era capaz de seguir sus razonamientos, la cuestionaba sin reírse de ella ni ser grosero, y llegó a olvidarse de que Quinn estaba con ellos cuando se volcó totalmente en la charla que mantenía con Brittany sobre las costumbres migratorias de las aves. Quizá se había precipitado al catalogarlo como "abogado pijo con ínfulas". Quizá bajo ese pantalón de marca y su camisa de 500$ había una persona muy humana. Quizá le diera una oportunidad.

Un rugido procedente del estómago de Quinn los hizo romper el beso.

- Te convendría comerte eso antes que a mí –le dijo Harry con guasa, señalando el bollo que había traído.

Como respuesta, la rubia mordió con ganas el bollo de canela.

- Reemplazado por un simple dulce… -recitó Harry con tristeza fingida.

- Tonto –le recriminó Quinn divertida-. Anda, vamos a por un taxi.

Mientras comenzaban a andar, un utilitario que habría pasado de moda allá por los 90's se adentró en la rotonda de acceso al hospital. Quinn siguió con la mirada al coche, que pasó de largo y paró a unos veinte metros de ellos, justo ante la entrada del edificio. De él se bajó un hombre con la ropa arrugada y sucia y heridas varias repartidas por la cara y los brazos. Parecía agotado y de bastante mala leche mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- Oiga, no puede aparcar ahí –le recriminó Quinn.

- Policía –el hombre gritó demasiado para su gusto y levantó la placa automáticamente-, será sólo un momento.

- Ni aunque sea policía, tiene que quitar el coche –Quinn estaba tan pendiente de él que no vio a la mujer que salía por la puerta del hospital hasta que estuvo junto a la puerta del copiloto.

- ¡Ya era hora! –le recriminó el poli a la recién llegada. Seguía hablando a voces a pesar de estar a dos metros de ella-. Ya nos vamos, no se preocupe –le vociferó a Quinn, haciendo que la otra mujer también la mirara.

Se le olvidó respirar.

Se quedó vacía; no oía, no sentía, no padecía nada más allá de ella.

Y entre todas las cosas que se le podían pasar por la mente en ese momento, se le ocurrió que quizá sí se había intoxicado con el café del hospital. Quizá sí se había roto el tejido de la realidad y había cruzado el espejo. Quizá los fantasmas sí existían.

Estaba cubierta de sangre seca, con la ropa hecha trizas y la cara llena de chorretones.

Sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los suyos durante un instante que se le hizo eterno a la rubia. No supo si el corazón se le paró, o se aceleró; o si se había movido o quedado estática. Tampoco estaba muy segura de si había susurrado su nombre o una maldición. Era imposible. Tenía que serlo.

Un súbito contacto en su brazo y un "vamos" la obligaron a darse la vuelta, y algún lugar de su mente registró la mirada extrañada de Harry, pero la sensación de irrealidad no se había ido. Giró la cabeza para buscarla de nuevo, para asegurarse de que no había sido una alucinación, pero el viejo utilitario ya se perdía entre el tráfico.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Harry preocupado-. Te has quedado blanca.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y notó que había dejado caer al suelo el vaso de café. Inspiró en un intento de recuperar su respiración. Quería quitarse de encima la impresión, o el susto, o el asombro, aún no tenía muy claro qué sentía, pero podía notar la boca reseca, le temblaban los brazos y en su estómago encogido se acumulaban las ganas de llamarla a gritos y se mezclaban con las de echar a correr bien lejos; el querer alcanzarla a toda costa y cruzarle la cara, soltarle todos los insultos que conocía para luego aferrarla bien fuerte y asegurarse de que era real se unía al miedo a que no lo fuera; el deseo de haber visto realmente lo que sus ojos habían visto combinado con el pánico a sufrir una decepción. Sentía tantas emociones contradictorias que no pudo moverse.

- Sí…ahm… no… yo no… sólo…

¿Cómo le explicas a alguien, cómo te explicas a ti misma, cómo consigues que te salga la voz para decir en alto que acabas de mirar a los ojos a alguien a quien creías muerto.


	7. Cambios

**Os dejo el capítulo de esta semana. Gracias a todos los que leéis, comentáis y lo seguís.  
**

**Capítulo 7: Cambios.**

Santana odiaba los hospitales. El olor a desinfectante y enfermedad lo saturaba todo, y por debajo, sólo había olor a sangre, a llanto y a miedo.

No había sido siempre así. Era capaz de recordar una época en la que le encantaba que su padre la llevara con él a su consulta. Se pasaba los días tras él, insistiendo e insistiendo, y de cuando en cuando, él accedía en contra de la opinión de su mujer, que consideraba muy mala idea que una niña de seis años pasara la mañana del sábado en la clínica donde él trabajaba. Pero su padre, aquel hombretón de espaldas anchas y barba de pirata que siempre tenía un beso para ella, nunca pudo negarle nada. Y a Santana le encantaba estar allí: el aire olía a su colonia, a la madera de los muebles y al papel de los cientos de libros que se apilaban en los estantes; las butacas de cuero eran mullidas, las paredes eran de colores suaves, con pósters llenos de dibujos explicativos y diplomas enmarcados. Era la muñeca de las enfermeras mientras jugaba a ser la enfermera de su padre; y se maravillaba de la tranquilidad que él transmitía, las sonrisas que arrancaba de la gente cuando les daba buenas noticias y la esperanza que era capaz de infundir cuando no eran todo lo buenas que se esperaban. Él sólo podría curar al mundo entero.

Su padre era su héroe.

Con los años, como cualquier niño, Santana creció, y se dio cuenta de que su padre sólo le había mostrado una parte de la verdad. Cuando él dejó la clínica para ocuparse de las urgencias del hospital de Lima pudo ver con sus propios ojos que en un hospital también hay sangre y dolor, y no siempre se gana la batalla, y aún así la fascinaba verlo trabajar, el cuidado con el que trataba a sus pacientes, su delicadeza, su cercanía. Nunca dejaba de luchar y nunca se negó a socorrer a nadie.

Y aunque fuera de carne y hueso, seguía siendo un héroe.

Pero llegó un día en que su padre dejó de estar tranquilo para vivir en un continuo estado de tensión.

Había llegado del trabajo como cualquier otro día, le había ayudado a poner la mesa mientras preguntaba por su trabajo de historia, por su visita al dentista con Brittany y por sus planes para el fin de semana los cuales, obviamente incluían fiestas y alcohol, cosa que no le iba a contar, porque por mucho que queramos a nuestros padres, por mucho que ellos nos conozcan, hay situaciones sobreentendidas que nunca se comentan; las fiestas del instituto son una de ellas. El teléfono sonó antes de que la cena estuviera lista y Santana pudo identificar la voz de su madre. Algo sobre las noticias.

- Pon la tele –le dijo su padre.

En menos de cinco segundos pudieron ver en el canal de noticias local los restos calcinados de un asentamiento de "sin techo", cerca del lago Bresler. Al menos eso decían las letras sobreimpresionadas en la pantalla, porque lo único que Santana podía distinguir era a los bomberos rodeados de humo y lo que parecía una inmensa lengua de fuego al fondo. Allí no había rastro de las explanadas de césped y cabañas que había conocido ni de las arboledas que alguna vez recorrió.

- ¿En qué zona? ¿Cuántos muertos? –Lo oyó preguntar. Impactada, pero incapaz de apartar la vista de las imágenes, prestó atención para oír la voz rota de su madre murmurando un "tres confirmados" muy bajito -. ¿Cómo está Ruth? ¿Los ha visto, han sido ellos? ¿La han reconocido?

Ahora sí dejó de mirar a la tele.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a la madre de Puck? –su padre le hizo un gesto para que esperara.

- Voy para allá –dijo colgando el teléfono.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó de nuevo Santana antes de que su padre acabara de abrocharse el abrigo y saliera por la puerta.

Han atacado otra vez el campamento del oeste del lago –le hizo un gesto de silencio a su hija cuando vio que iba a interrumpirlo-. Ruth está bien, iba de camino para allá con el resto del equipo de servicios sociales, y cuando llegó ya estaban allí los bomberos. Sólo está impresionada por lo ocurrido y preocupada por los heridos.

- ¿Mamá está allí?

- No, estaba en el bufete. Cuando se han enterado, ella y LeRoy se han ido directos al hospital. Necesito que me acompañes y la traigas de vuelta con el coche. Yo me voy a quedar allí; urgencias estará saturada.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, con la radio de fondo, cada vez más apenados. Las cifras de heridos y muertos seguían aumentando.

A los dieciséis, Santana no acababa de entender qué relación tenía el cierre de la sucursal bancaria de la esquina con la bajada del precio mundial del arroz, pero sí era consciente de que la gente se quedaba sin trabajo, y que sin trabajo se veía abocada a la pobreza, y la pobreza provocaba la marginación. Y una de las verdades más crueles que descubrimos en nuestras vidas es, que en esta sociedad nuestra, tan moderna, tan desarrollada, tan elitista, los pobres, parecen estorbar en todas partes y ser culpables de todos los males.

Eso pareció ocurrir aquel invierno. En los alrededores del lago Bresler se habían ido asentando en los últimos meses gentes desahuciadas, inmigrantes ilegales e indigentes. Lo que antes había sido un lugar de pesca, picnic y recreo familiar era ahora el refugio de todas aquellas personas que habían sido arrojadas del centro de las ciudades porque pareciera que si no los vemos, no existen. Salvo para culparlos de cualquier problema que surgiera: del aumento de robos, de la bajada del valor de las propiedades, de que los precios subieran, de que los peces no picaran. El clamor contra los asentamientos crecía y los ataques a sus ocupantes se volvieron frecuentes sin que la policía atinara a resolver el problema. Sus padres, Ruth y los Berry intentaron organizarse con algunas asociaciones locales para tratar de ayudar y de paso, ganarse la antipatía del ayuntamiento, con el alcalde Hermanold a la cabeza, que había ganado las elecciones prometiendo enviar a esa gente lejos en vez de auxiliarla. Pero su padre nunca se negó a acudir cuando alguien reclamaba su ayuda.

Al llegar le dijo que esperara en el aparcamiento, que mandaría a su madre para allá cuando la encontrara y la dejó sola en el coche. Hay que joderse, pensaba Santana, ella, que era la reina del instituto, que provocaba que la marea de estudiantes del pasillo se abriera a su paso, que hacía llorar a tíos que le triplicaban la anchura; ella, que creció en Lima Heights… no era una niña asustada que se iba a desmayar por ver sangre y era bastante molesto que su propio padre la siguiera tratando como una cría. Y además, seguro que si se acercaba lo suficiente pillaría algo de la conversación de los adultos; estaba harta de que la dejaran al margen sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Porque algo ocurría.

Sólo fue capaz de dar dos pasos cuando se adentró en urgencias. Primero se vio saturado su olfato: carne quemada, sangre, sudor, vómito. Luego procesó los sonidos, los crujidos, chasquidos, borboteos. Lo último que registró fue al personal sanitario corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de hacer su trabajo, pero era como intentar detener contener el océano con las manos. Se concentró en buscar la figura de su padre, y lo localizó en mitad de la sala, inclinado sobre una camilla, dando órdenes, colocando tubos, buscando el milagro que el pitido plano de un monitor le negaba. Cuando unos minutos después aceptó lo inevitable y dejó caer los brazos, impotente, a Santana le pareció más agotado que nunca, con los ojos más tristes y el color de la muerte impregnado en la piel.

Con dieciséis años, Santana aprendió cuál es el precio que pagan los héroes.

No había vuelto a pisar nunca una sala de urgencias, y se limitaba a ir a los hospitales cuando no le quedaba más remedio a causa del trabajo. Como ahora.

Había salido de casa la tarde anterior con la esperanza de que el trabajo la distrajera. Shelby y las niñas habían salido hacia Canadá aquel mismo sábado, apenas tres días después de las primeras noticias sobre el lobo. Puck las había seguido al cabo de once días, tras convencerlo a regañadientes de que esperara a las vacaciones y no dimitiera, que su trabajo era valioso si pensaban seguir viviendo dónde lo hacían, y con la información que Rachel había conseguido, no tendrían problema en esquivar a los equipos de investigadores ni a los guardas.

Si le hubieran preguntado a Santana durante sus años en Lima nunca hubiera apostado porque Puck fuera padre. Bueno, claro que podía ser padre biológicamente hablando, de hecho tenía muchas papeletas para ello, como finalmente había ocurrido. Pero nunca se lo había imaginado como PADRE. Ya no malo o bueno, sino que el término era ya de por sí impensable. ¿Puck en una reunión de padres? ¿Puck inventando canciones con letras que incluían las palabras "princesita", "arcoiris" y "vivieron felices y comieron perdices"? ¿Puck entrenando a un equipo de fútbol? Porque vale, sí, podría haberse imaginado que entrenaría a un equipo de la liga femenina, pero no precisamente a uno de la liga ínter-escolar infantil.

No había sido algo repentino ni una transfiguración espectacular. No es que Puck hubiera dejado de ser el tipo guasón, liante, un poco tramposo y muy presumido que una vez fue, pero había crecido. Rachel solía decir que Puck había madurado para dar paso a Noah.

Rachel también había puesto rumbo a Canadá a primeros de julio para reunirse con el resto de la familia, así que ya no le quedaba ni el consuelo de su compañía y sus inacabables discursos. La casa le parecía enorme, aburrida y silenciosa y no podía salir por el Parque a liberar tensiones porque aún coleaba el asunto del ataque y seguían tratando de comprobar si había lobos salvajes; así que hacía horas extras para distraerse, y de paso, para acumular días libres y poder adelantar las vacaciones.

Pero esa noche se estaba desesperando, el turno había sido muy tranquilo. Aburrido más bien. Papeleo atrasado, un par de avisos que quedaron en una falsa alarma, un borracho gritón que armaba escándalo en plena calle y un par de cafés con su compañero en la primera cafetería que encontraron abierta cuando volvían a comisaría, en pleno Chinatown.

Había pedido su segundo café mientras Jim se debatía entre desayunar huevos o salchichas cuando el aire tembló. Las décimas de segundo que tardó su cerebro en procesarlo bastaron para notar el cambio de olor en el aire… algo dulzón. Se lanzó sobre la mesa para llevar a Jim al suelo y cubrir la cabeza de ambos con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que un demoledor trueno le destrozaba los oídos y una miríada de cristales y cascotes se le clavaban en la piel.

Parpadeó. Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar a causa del polvo. Lo primero fue hacer un control de daños: estaba viva aunque fuera llena de sangre, podía moverse y joder lo que escocían los arañazos en la piel. Intentó suspirar aliviada pero sólo consiguió toser a causa de la polvareda que inhaló. Se aventuró a mirar alrededor una vez que dejaron de caerle trozos de escayola sobre la cabeza. Jim estaba bajo su cuerpo, y también tosía, o al menos eso parecía por sus movimientos. No oía nada más que un lejano zumbido y supo, sin ninguna duda, que tardaría varias horas en recuperar la audición. Probó a levantarse y un cimbronazo sacudió su cabeza y cuello, enviando su estómago a la garganta y haciendo que viera doble durante unos segundos. Seguía tosiendo y su equilibrio parecía haberse quedado al mínimo, pero salvo por sus movimientos torpes no parecía ir a mayores. La nube de partículas de ladrillo, yeso y pintura aún no se había asentado del todo, pero el techo se había derrumbado en la zona central y podía verse el fuego que devoraba el piso de arriba, completamente destrozado. Por si no tenían bastante, también caían cenizas. Cojonudo. Al menos las llaman le daban luz, porque fuera seguía siendo noche cerrada.

Hizo un gesto a Jim con el pulgar hacia arriba y él se lo devolvió. Vale. Ahora faltaba encontrar a la camarera y al tipo que bebía en la barra cuando ellos llegaron, aunque había tantas partículas en suspensión que interferían en su olfato que iba a ser una búsqueda a mano.

Tardaron varios minutos apartando cascotes en dar con él, aplastado entre los restos de la placa que separaba ambos pisos. No había mucho que hacer, salvo cerrarle los ojos. El pobre tipo había estado en el peor lugar. La camarera apareció en la esquina de la cafetera, hecha un ovillo, con una pierna destrozada pero consciente. Santana dedujo que estaba gritando por su expresión y el movimiento de su boca, pero ella sólo oía aquel molesto zumbido.

Jim trató de levantarla, pero la mujer no hacía más que apartarlo a manotazos, mover la boca y señalar la puerta gris del fondo. Santana señaló hacia la calle pero la mujer negó, volviendo a señalar la puerta y, supuso, volviendo a gritar. Empezaba a ser molesto, y eso que no la oía. Su compañero también debió exasperarse, porque sin ninguna contemplación se echó a la mujer al hombro y empezó a abrirse paso para salir de allí. La mujer seguía clamando con desesperación, señalando la puerta una y otra vez. Santana le indicó que mirara arriba, porque del incendio del primer piso seguían cayendo restos y empezaba a llegar demasiado humo. Nada. A la señora sólo le interesaba la dichosa puertecita.

Renegó en voz alta, que vale que fuera una gilipollez en ese momento, pero es que había algo liberador en decir los tacos en vez de pensarlos, aunque no se oyera, y dio media vuelta. Delante de la puerta de la discordia, un cartel rezaba "Almacén. Prohibido el paso". Cuando abrió y adaptó los ojos a la oscuridad no se limitó a renegar. Insultó, injurió, blasfemó, y seguía soltando perlas de su extenso repertorio de insultos cuando consiguió salir a la calle con la niña en brazos, directa a la ambulancia donde atendían a la mujer que había sacado Jim. Apartó al tipo que la curaba y le entregó a la cría, que lloraba a lágrima viva, con la orden de "primero ella" sin opción a réplica, y volviéndose a la camarera la llamó de todo. Le pidió explicaciones. Le aseguró que iba a cerrarle el chiringuito y ha hacérselo pagar. Y le hubiera pegado si sus propios compañeros no se la hubieran llevado de allí.

Pues si querían que se calmara iban a tener que dejar de hacerle preguntas que no escuchaba.

- ¡QUE NO TE OIGO, JODER! –Decía a pleno pulmón. Era una sensación curiosa. Tomaba aire y notaba la vibración cuando ascendía por la garganta y llegaba a las cuerdas vocales, y la caja torácica reverberaba por los gritos… pero allí seguía solamente el perenne zumbido-. ¿TAMBIÉN ERES SORDO? MIRAD EN EL ALMACÉN CUANDO ACABEN LOS BOMBEROS. HAY QUE LLAMAR AL ZOO O A AL REFUGIO DE ANIMALES O ALGO. Y QUE NADIE SEA TAN GILIPOLLAS DE TOCAR A LOS ANIMALES, A SABER SI TIENEN ALGO. Y A ESA TIPEJA LA QUIERO LEJOS DE LA CRÍA. QUE NO SE ACERQUE HASTA QUE YO HABLE CON SERVICIOS SOCIALES. ¿A DÓNDE LA LLEVAN? ¿Y DÓNDE COJONES SE HA METIDO JIM?

El pobre sanitario que intentaba revisarla optó por salvar la vida y se largó en busca de otros heridos que curar, pero no iba a ser tan fácil librarse. Claro que no, había que redondear la noche. Delante de ella se había plantado el capitán Blood. No lo había visto llegar.

- Con todo el respeto, capitán, este caso es mío y de Hawkins –intentaba controlar el volumen, pero no estaba muy segura de haberlo conseguido-. Lo primero es identificar al tipo muerto, a la camarera y a la niña. Luego empezaremos con los papeles del local.

Con toda parsimonia, Blood sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y se puso a escribir. No necesitaba que le pusiera la hoja delante de la cara para saber lo que ponía: "_que la vea un médico_". Ja. Ni muerta.

- Ya me ha echado un ojo el paramédico –alegó-, estoy bien y tengo trabajo…

La detuvo antes de que pudiera moverse y se puso otra vez a escribir; y de nuevo le puso la hoja ante los ojos: "_cuando la revisen y le de el alta un médico_".

- ¡No estoy herida! –mierda. No estaba segura, pero creía haber hablado demasiado alto. Trató de controlarse-. Sólo son rasguños.

Intentó volver a salir de allí, pero él volvió a cortarle la retirada y a escribir. Su mente divagó sobre la satisfacción que sentiría si pudiera coger la dichosa libretita y destrozarla a mordiscos. Sobre todo al leer la orden expresa que había escrita al final de la hoja: "_al hospital. __**Ahora**_". Gritarle a Blood no era una opción si quería seguir en el cuerpo. Desobedecerle implicaba problemas y mucho trabajo de mostrador y teléfono en los próximos meses; tampoco era lo ideal. Su olfato, mucho mejor desde que pudo respirar aire limpio, le dio la solución. La ambulancia con la niña que había sacado de ese cuchitril estaba a punto de salir. No se molestó en preguntar si podía acompañarla, total, si no escuchaba el "no" y se aseguraba de no verlo, nadie podría decir que desobedeció al jefazo. Se subió con la pequeña sin que el paramédico pusiera objeciones. Incluso lo vio moverse para dejar más espacio entre ambos. Santana se hubiera permitido una sonrisita de suficiencia, pero el turno estaba siendo un asco y aún quedaba por pasar el mal trago de pisar el hospital.

Procuró no pensar mucho una vez arribaron al Hospital Universitario, porque desde luego, no estaba siendo su noche; menos mal que su sordera pasajera sería útil y no tendría que escuchar nada. Además, le habían asegurado que no iban a pasar por urgencias, iban directos a planta. Simplemente cogió la mano de aquella cría, que no debía tener más de cinco años, aguantó la respiración, y no apartó la vista de sus ojos, que parecían un reflejo de su propio miedo.

No se movió de su lado hasta asegurarse de que estaba instalada en una habitación de pediatría e informó a la enfermera de que tenía que avisar urgentemente a servicios sociales, que quería hablar con el médico, y que necesitaba los informes urgentemente.

La enfermera, una señora de unos cincuenta y tantos, que al mirar a la niña parecía la perfecta imagen de abuelita de cuento, con la cara rechoncha, las primeras canas en su pelo rubio y los ademanes cariñosos, miró a Santana transformada en la temible institutriz que nadie quiere sufrir, con mirada adusta, ceño severo y una mueca de eterno fastidio en la curva de la boca. Y como amerita el papel de señorita Rotenmeyer, se limitó a darle a Santana un asentimiento seco con la cabeza, a soltarle alguna lisonja envenenada y a señalarle la puerta. Por segunda vez, agradeció su sordera, porque en circunstancias normales no se hubiera callado; en vez de eso, se limitó a señalar su oreja negando con la cabeza y a levantar la placa. El único cambio que consiguió fue que, mientras esperaba en la sala de médicos a que algún pediatra acabara en urgencias y subiera, una otorrino muy mona, de rasgos caribeños, llegara para revisarla.

Le envió un mensaje de móvil a Jim para que la recogiera unas horas después, cuando ya era completamente de día y empezaba a necesitar con urgencia irse a casa, una ducha y ropa limpia.

Salió por la puerta principal habiendo conseguido el informe médico, recuperar gran parte de la audición y el teléfono de la doctora portorriqueña que la había atendido. Jim ya estaba allí, con cara de pocos amigos y el teléfono en la oreja.

- ¡Ya era hora! –le espetó-. No se preocupe, ya nos vamos.

Giró un poco la cara para ver con quién hablaba.

Quinn Fabray.

- Tienes una pinta horrible –le dijo su compañero mientras arrancaba y se perdía entre el tráfico.

Lucy Quinn Fabray.

- Los bomberos están con su informe. Los de incendios nos dirán algo cuando acaben de procesarlo todo, pero creen que fue una explosión de gas.

Su rival por el liderazgo en la escuela.

- El caso de los bichos que encontraste en el almacén es nuestro.

Su compañera en las animadoras y en el coro.

- Llamé a la protectora de animales, y ellos al zoo, y están encargándose de ellos. Deben ser importados ilegalmente, porque algunos incluso son de especies en peligro de extinción.

La tercera parte de la "impía trinidad".

- Lo primero será hablar con la camarera. Está ingresada en el Memorial.

Su amiga Quinn.

- ¿No vas a contestar al teléfono?

Q.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Santana? ¡¿Santana?!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Tu teléfono! –le acabó gritando a pleno pulmón-. ¿Piensas contestar? ¿No habías recuperado ya el oído?

Descolgó con ademanes automáticos.

- ¿Si?

- Tienes que verla, San –la voz de Rachel era una mezcla de cariño y fascinación teñidas de orgullo-. Es preciosa, de color tierra, como su padre, pero más claro, como más pálido, como si tuviera algo del rubio de Quinn –aquella mención a la rubia acabó por desestabilizar a Santana, que empezaba a verse desbordada como hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría-. Con el pelo muy compacto, casi como el tuyo, y lo primero que ha hecho es –se le estaba acelerando la respiración, Jim ni se había enterado, pero fue suficiente para que Rachel sí lo oyera-… San, ¿va todo bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te pasa, Santana?

- Es… estoy bien, Rachel, es que me he emocionado. Tú sigue, sigue contándome. ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Cómo está?

- Está encantada, te puedes imaginar. Lleva desde anoche correteando por ahí, jugando con la tierra, saltando rocas, mordiendo plantas, investigando olores... Ha probado a escarbar, a revolcarse en barro, a lamernos a todos, a perseguirnos, ha gruñido, y está deseando que vuelva a ser de noche para poder aullar. Está tan alterada que no hemos conseguido que revierta el cambio todavía. Cuando consigamos calmarla y que se acueste dormirá un día entero, seguro.

Rachel hizo un alto en su discurso, esperaba una interrupción, preguntas, un comentario salido de tono, algo… no aquella respiración alterada y mucho menos aquel silencio.

- Tú no te preocupes de nada, Santana –prosiguió la diva tratando de darle margen-, estamos todos bien. Te voy a dejar, porque he tenido que alejarme casi 10km para encontrar cobertura, y quiero volver pronto. Volveré a llamar mañana, ¿vale?

- Sí. Hasta mañana.

Rachel miró el móvil con suspicacia después de que Santana se despidiera sin más y le colgara. Aquella llamada había sido muy rara hasta para ser San recién salida del trabajo. Era una borde, sí, pero lo era al estilo bocazas, irónico y lenguaraz, no al modo silencioso. Y que no hubiera preguntado por Beth…

Guardó el teléfono en la pequeña bolsa de cuero que llevaba atada a la pierna antes de cambiar y comenzó a desandar el camino. Tardaría casi 2 horas en volver, tiempo más que de sobra para repasar una y otra vez la llamada y decidir si debía o no preocuparse. Y para pensar si debía comentarlo con Shelby y Noah o era una exagerada que imaginaba cosas. Bueno, sí, ya sabía que era dramática por naturaleza, pero también era intuitiva, solía acertar con estas cuestiones. Claro que no le había visto la cara ni la expresión corporal, apenas la había escuchado respirar, lo cual no era una gran fuente de información, ¿verdad? A lo mejor, como hoy estaban todos tan entusiasmados, el contraste con alguien que había tenido un mal día en el trabajo le había resultado chocante. Esa explicación le gustaba, era muy probable. Sí. Después de todo, estaba tan contenta que cualquiera a su lado le resultaría apagado o triste. Pero es que había sido muy emocionante. Sabían que esa luna nueva tenía muchas posibilidades de ser la definitiva, como al final había sido, y prácticamente habían convertido las horas en una cuenta atrás. Al final, Beth les había contagiado la ansiedad, y todos estaban un poco histéricos y pendientes de ella.

Un día antes del cambio de fase de la luna ya habían dejado el refugio de montaña donde se habían instalado y habían empezado a internarse en el corazón de las Rocosas. Beth corría de un lado a otro señalándolo todo y preguntándole a su hermana por todo lo que iban viendo, persiguiendo a Sarah para intentar tirarle de la cola y subiéndose al lomo de su padre cuando esta le gruñía, hasta que a media tarde empezó a resollar y su cuerpo a tensarse. La vieron intentando inhalar profundamente, pero le costaba tanto que empezó a asustarse. Su madre la abrazó con mimo, se sentó en el suelo, con ella entre sus brazos, y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, mientras le susurraba que no tuviera miedo, que no iba a pasar nada, que se relajara.

Rachel recordaba lo angustioso que era ese primer momento, cuando parece que la garganta se cierra y tus pulmones encogen y el aire se acaba, y eso que ella sólo tenía siete años cuando cambió por primera vez. Su padre Hiram la había cogido en brazos, igual que ahora hacía Shelby con su hermana, y le había puesto la mano en el vientre.

Notas algo aquí, ¿verdad? –le había dicho señalando su vientre con aquella voz profunda y tranquila con la que le contaba por las noches como Dorothy había acabado con la bruja malvada del este para luego recorrer el camino de baldosas amarillas. Ella asintió-. Cierra los ojos. Ahora piensa sólo en ese hormigueo que hay en tu vientre. Es como un bombón de licor. ¿Recuerdas los bombones que te gusta comer en Navidad? Cuando los comes, la bolita de guinda baja hasta tu barriga, y el licor baja calentándote la garganta y luego el estómago. Esto es casi igual, pero en vez de bajar, el calor sube. ¿Lo notas subir? ¿Sí? Eso es, va subiendo por aquí, y llega a tu pecho. Ahora es casi como cuando te tumbas al sol en verano, ¿a que sí? Ahora respira despacito. Eso es. Muy bien, cariño. Ahora está llegando a la garganta. No, no hables, ya sé que quema. Sólo respira. ¿Notas cómo tu corazón late más rápido? ¿Tienes mucho calor en la cara? Claro que sí, tú tranquila, sigue respirando despacito. Muy bien, mi niña. No, no te toques. Ya sé que estás sudando. Ya sé que es incómodo, mi vida. ¡Esta es mi chica! ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

Rachel quiso decirle que de repente se sentía muy bien. Ya no sudaba, y el bochorno asfixiante de hace un momento era ahora un agradable calorcito por todo el cuerpo. Pero no le salió la voz. Sólo se oyó una especie de ladrido. Abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida y se miró.

Tal y como Beth se estaba mirando ahora mismo, acercando el hocico a las patas, sintiendo el pelo en la nariz, mirando hacia abajo para verse la barriga y hacia atrás para comprobar cómo se movía su cola en todas direcciones. Se removió tanto en los brazos de su madre que acabó cayendo y rodando por el suelo. Sarah la obsequió con un ladrido que sonó a risita y Beth le gruñó. Se vio tan sorprendida por su propio sonido que se quedó quieta. Y cuando puedo reaccionar se convirtió en un torbellino que aún no se había detenido cuando Rachel había ido en busca de cobertura para avisar a Santana.

Santana. Volvió a pensar en ella y en la llamada. No acababa de quedarse tranquila. Miró al cielo, aún no era mediodía y apenas estaba a mitad de camino. Tenía tiempo de sobra, podía volver otra vez atrás y volver a llamar. ¿Le gritaría mucho si la despertaba? Porque estaba segura de que a esas horas estaría ya en casa, durmiendo. Además, ¿qué le iba a decir? "oye, Santana, ¿estás bien? Te he notado rara al hablar, ¿te ha pasado algo? ¿Quieres contármelo?". Sí, ya, claro. Como si la latina fuera a abrirle su corazón por propia voluntad. Eso contando con que San fuera capaz de poner sus sentimientos en palabras. Y además, ¿para qué le daba tantas vueltas? Desde ahí, a miles de Km. de ella no podría hacer mucho por ayudarla. Haría una cosa, mañana volvería a llamar. Decidido. Sí. Y si seguía notando que algo no marchaba bien, podía volver a casa. Después de todo, Beth estaba bien, y sus padres estaban con ella. En realidad, todos estaban con ella menos tía Tana. Quizá ahí estaba el problema. Todos se habían ido sin pensar que se quedaba sola. A ella no le hubiera gustado, por mucho que no hubiera más remedio. ¿Estaría dramatizando en exceso? Necesitaba una segunda opinión.

Rachel apretó el paso tras llegar a un acuerdo consigo misma: mañana volvería a llamar, pero iría con Shelby. Seguro que se estaba imaginando cosas, ¿verdad?


End file.
